


Тёмные уголки

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bickering, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cops, Dead Body, Dream Sequence, Getting Together, HYDRA Husbands, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Stalking, Voyeurism, creepy Jack Rollins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: У Джека просто такой характер, что у него ушло два года, чтобы обратить внимание на парня, который вручал ему латте, и еще неделя на осознание, что тот был красивым. Не симпатичным, как Брэд Питт, и не горячим, как подцепленный в Тиндере партнер старого знакомого, а по-настоящему красивым, как "Звездная ночь" Ван Гога. Джек мог смотреть на него часами, а то и вообще вечно.





	1. Можно, я буду смотреть на тебя?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596507) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 

> Идея истории пришла к автору, мучимому нехваткой сна, и записана была тоже в сопровождении бессонницы. Это в некоторое степени может (но не факт) объяснить, откуда что растет.
> 
> Это, вполне возможно, самое жуткое когда-либо существовавшее кофешоп-ау. Хотя если есть жанр жутких кофешоп-ау, то эта история — одна из самых стрёмных. Возможно, за ее написание автору стоило бы извиниться, но врать не хочется.
> 
> Честное предупреждение: наверняка Баки всем попадался такой очаровательной версией Первого Мстителя, да? Да, здесь его не будет. Автор стремился изобразить помесь Зимнего Солдата и Баки из Гражданской Войны. За это извиняться тоже как-то будет против правды.
> 
> Еще здесь ломается четвертая стена, потому что почему бы и не сделать историю еще более странной?

Джек был мизантропом. Его не заботили люди, он не наслаждался их компанией и старался свести свою социальную жизнь к минимуму.

Минимум звали Баки. Неподходящее имя для такого человека. «Баки» было именем десятилетки, любящего леденцы, а не молчаливого подонка с ледяным взглядом, который прям вот заметно мечтал об убийствах каждую минуту своей жизни. Парни на работе звали его Отморозком из-за того, каким холодным ублюдком он был; разумеется, только за его спиной. Упаси боже назвать его в лицо как-то иначе, кроме Баки.

Окружающие считали Джека и Баки лучшими друзьями, но это было не так. Слово «друзья» предполагает чувство взаимной симпатии. Джек и Баки друг друга терпели, что было гораздо больше, чем они испытывали ко всем остальным, кого имели несчастье знать. Это стало причиной того, что после работы они стали ходить за латте — не настолько крепко, чтобы напиться, но достаточно, чтобы придать сил на дорогу до дома. Они делали это не каждый день — в этом случае они, скорее всего, повырывали бы друг другу глотки — но достаточно часто, чтобы удовлетворить инстинктивную потребность в человеческой компании. Они даже не разговаривали, пока пили свой кофе, и порой Джек думал, что, вероятно, только лучшие друзья и могут проводить целый час в комфортном молчании.

И вот из-за такого характера у Джека ушло два года на то, чтобы обратить внимание на парня, который вручал ему латте, и еще неделя на осознание, что тот был красивым. Не симпатичным, как Брэд Питт, и не горячим, как подцепленный в Тиндере партнер старого знакомого, а по-настоящему красивым, как «Звездная ночь» Ван Гога. Джек мог смотреть на него часами, а то и вообще вечно.

Дело было не только в его теле. В нем не было ничего плохого, заметьте. Парень был отлично сложен, с крепкими руками, которые наверняка растревожили не одно женское сердце. Но вокруг Джека было много мускулистых мужчин, большинство из которых были преступниками, так что этим его практически невозможно было впечатлить.

Внимание Джека привлекло лицо баристы. Оно было уникальным, с четко очерченными костями челюсти, скул и висков. Загорелая гладкая кожа манила протянуть руку и провести пальцами по этим скулам. Джек хотел содрать кожу и мясо с костей, чтобы посмотреть, как выглядит его череп, сильно ли он отличается от тех, что Джек уже видел. Наверняка. Он бы забрал его себе и хранил в спальне, правильно законсервированным, чтобы кость оставалась белой и чистой. Он бы любовался им каждый день, как любовался «Звездной ночью» Ван Гога.

Джек сидел достаточно далеко от стойки, что уменьшало риск забыться и на самом деле протянуть руку потрогать мужчину. Перед ним сидел Баки, его голубые глаза были пусты и расфокусированны, и отсутствующее выражение его лица придавало ему жутковатый вид, за что его часто упрекали. Джек признавал, что ему это нравилось. Это держало окружающих на расстоянии, и их никто не беспокоил. Еще это означало, что Баки присутствовал лишь физически, тогда как его разум бродил где-то в районе Юпитера, и он не докучал Джеку. Это позволяло Джеку заниматься собственными делами, которые в этот конкретный вечер состояли в любовании лицом баристы в течение часа, пока не кончился кофе.

На следующий день Джек успел забыть про баристу — ровно до того момента, как кончилось их дежурство, и Баки предложил пойти за кофе. Сердце Джека заколотилось в груди, как птица в клетке, руки мгновенно вспотели, и он понял, что его голос дрогнет, когда придет время сделать заказ. Может быть, он даже запнется. Джек закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Всего один день, и он по уши вляпался в этого парня. Так не должно было быть. Он даже не подозревал, что все еще способен на подобные чувства. Но вот, полюбуйтесь, он стоит и потеет под взглядом какого-то парня. Конечно, очень красивого парня, но все-таки.

Его голос в самом деле дрогнул, когда он попросил латте, но он сумел взять себя в руки в достаточной мере, что бы без запинки назвать свое имя (Роллинз, потому что никто, кроме автора этой истории, не звал его по имени, и его это устраивало). Это натолкнуло его на мысль, и он бросил взгляд на бейдж баристы. Того звали Брок.

Брок очаровательно улыбнулся, выдав им заказ, и пожелал приятного аппетита. Джек подумал выйти наружу, потому что ему внезапно стало трудно дышать. Однако он не хотел, чтобы Баки заподозрил, что с ним что-то неладно, поэтому последовал за ним к маленькому столу в углу.

— Баки, — сказал Джек, стараясь звучать обыденно. — Этот парень новенький?

Баки, казалось, удивился, что Джек вообще что-то произнес, но ответил:  
— Нет. Правда, у него новая стрижка.

Джек качнул головой. Брок годами готовил ему кофе, а он только сейчас начал испытывать к нему какие-то чувства? Это было просто смешно.

Баки был явно озадачен необычным вопросом, но не настолько заинтересован, чтобы продолжить тему. Он сел в кресло, напряженный и внимательно осматривающий кофейню. Джек не знал, что было у него на уме, ему было все равно. Он сел напротив Баки, чуть подвинув стул, чтобы лучше видеть Брока, работавшего за стойкой. Он подавил тяжкий вздох.

У него были огромные проблемы.


	2. Хочу позвать тебя с собой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек обнаруживает бойфренда

Джек решил, что наилучшим решением затруднительного положения будет избегать посещения кофейни, поэтому на следующий день, когда Баки позвал его выпить кофе, он отказался. В этом не было ничего странного; он часто отказывался, когда чувствовал, что ему хватило социализации за прошедший день, и стоит подзарядить батарейки в тишине собственного дома. Поэтому они разошлись в разные стороны, и никто ничего не заподозрил.

А затем наступили выходные.

Джеку не то чтобы было нечем заняться. Квартире определенно требовалась уборка, холодильник нуждался в заполнении продуктами, а одежду надо было постирать. Проблема была в том, что выполнение этих задач заняло ровно три часа, после чего Джек сел на диван в свежеприбранной гостиной, и впереди его ждало два долгих дня. Он потер лоб. Чем он обычно занимался до появления Брока? Раньше выходные пролетали почти незаметно; теперь же секундная стрелка на часах еле ползла.

Переполненный необъяснимым желанием, он вышел из дома. Он пытался убедить себя, что вышел просто на прогулку, насладиться чудесной солнечной погодой. Когда же он оказался перед дверьми в любимую кофейню, то попытался объяснить тянущее низ живота желание потребностью в кофеине, к которому, похоже, выработал зависимость. Его действительно немного клонило в сон. Почти убедив себя в этом, он зашел внутрь.

Парень за кассой не был Броком. Джек из-за этого очень огорчился. Ему стоило ожидать этого; Брок всегда работал по вечерам в будни. Сейчас же стоял субботний полдень. Чувствуя себя идиотом, Джек вышел и не возвращался до понедельника.

Вид Брока в понедельник подействовал на Джека сильнее, чем в четверг. Его сердце колотилось, щеки пылали, а руки подрагивали, когда он достал кредитку, чтобы расплатиться. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от лица Брока, словно завороженный видом восхитительных скул. Он чувствовал, как неудовлетворенная нужда внутри него стихает, но в тоже время растет желание протянуть руку и наконец-то коснуться.

Когда он сел рядом с Баки, его сердце продолжало колотиться как сумасшедшее. Он с горечью подумал, что ему не стоит пить кофе с таким уровнем взбудораженности.

За исключением нелепого состояния Джека этот день ничем не отличался от других. Баки молча пил свой кофе, не обращая на Джека внимания, а когда их час закончился, встал и надел кожаную куртку. На Джека он посмотрел только, когда тот не пошевелился. Баки приподнял брови.

— Я ухожу, — сказал он.

Джек кивнул.  
— Спокойной ночи.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Он сунул руки в карманы и ушел из кофейни.

Джек не знал, что будет делать, у него не было никакого плана. Он просто не хотел пока уходить. Он смотрел на Брока за стойкой; никто ничего не заказывал, и тот был занят своим телефоном. Он улыбнулся экрану, и у Джека потеплело на сердце.

Он всерьез вляпался в этого парня.

Он позволил себе немного помечтать. Он мог дождаться конца смены Брока и пригласить его на пиво. Брок согласится — у него не было причин на это в реальности, но на то они и мечты. Они уйдут вместе, и Джек будет смотреть на него всю ночь, и Брок не скажет ни слова. Он будет немного как Баки, молчаливый и неподвижный, но улыбающийся. Много улыбающийся. А потом Джек протянет руку и погладит его щеку, и запустит пальцы в его волосы, чтобы проверить, такие ли они мягкие, какими кажутся, и Брок позволит ему это. Потом Джек заберет его домой, привяжет к кухонному стулу и будет держать у себя в спальне, спрятав в шкафу, чтобы никто больше не мог на него смотреть. И Брок будет совершенно не против, и в этом не будет ничего странного.

Как и было сказано. Мечты.

Джека из мечтаний выдернул звук захлопнувшейся двери, привлекший его внимание к новому посетителю. Он был высоким, как Джек, и мускулистым, с рельефными руками и грудью. У него были золотые волосы, золотая кожа и привлекательное, хотя и простое лицо с синими глазами. В целом он был похож на греческое божество. Джек быстро потерял к нему интерес, возвратив свой взгляд к Броку, однако новоприбывший тоже направился к нему, и Джеку не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним глазами. Брок поднял голову и просиял. Он поздоровался и, потянувшись через стойку, коснулся его губ своими.

Что-то тяжелое и холодное упало в желудок Джека — вероятно, его собственное, только что остановившееся сердце — потому что, разумеется, Брок уже был занят. И, разумеется, его парень был совершенством. Золотой мальчик выглядел хорошим парнем, который водит Брока на ужин в дорогой ресторан, а не на пиво в грязный паб. Он, наверное, водит хорошую машину, не дорогую для показухи, но большую, чистую и удобную, и открывает для Брока дверь, прежде чем усесться самому.

— Мы закрываемся через двадцать минут, — достаточно громко сказал Брок. Джек был единственным оставшимся посетителем.

Джек заторможенно поднялся, у него больше не было причин задерживаться. Как ему вообще могло прийти в голову, что Брок хоть слегка заинтересуется парнем вроде него? Он не был даже близко похож на золотого мальчика, от души смеявшегося над чем-то, что сказал Брок. Джек был соткан из грубости, шрамов, грязи и опасности, полон злости и едва сдерживаемой ненависти к миру, в котором жил.

Обычно он ничего не говорил, но это был Брок, и Джек по-прежнему стремился к контакту, невзирая на бойфренда. Поэтому он ответил:  
— Я как раз собирался уходить. Спокойной ночи.

Он надел кожаную куртку и вышел в промозглую ночь. Остановившись за дверью, достал пачку сигарет и без спешки закурил. Он осмотрел припаркованные машины в поисках принадлежавшей золотому мальчику. Его взгляд остановился на голубой ауди. Он готов был поспорить, что это она.

Докурив, он зажег новую сигарету. Он заканчивал ее, когда пара наконец вышла из кофейни. Брок запер дверь, и они прошли мимо, не заметив Джека. Они не держались за руки, но шли так близко, что все время касались друг друга. Брок на целую голову был ниже своего парня, и если бы он положил голову ему на плечо или на грудь, то ему было бы очень удобно. Джек осознал, что если бы это он шел рядом с Броком, разница в их росте была бы примерно такой же.

Пара свернула к голубой ауди, и Джек поздравил себя с верной догадкой. Но они прошли мимо машины к припаркованному за ней мотоциклу. Потому что, разумеется, идеальный парень Брока водил красивый харлей дэвидсон, а не какую-то скучную голубую машину.

Джек выбросил окурок на землю, повернулся и пошел домой.


	3. Потребность в чуде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Баки больное чувство юмора

Джек пытался держаться подальше от кофейни. Снова. Это проработало целых три дня. На четвертый он возвращался домой с работы, когда передумал. Ему нужна была ежедневная доза Брока. Он ощущал нехватку Брока в своей крови.

С чувством поражения Джек вошел в кофейню, хотя его сердце радостно трепетало в груди. Брок в этот вечер выглядел особенно хорошо, хотя, может быть, дело было в воображении Джека, потому что он какое-то время его не видел. Брок широко улыбнулся, когда Джек подошел сделать заказ, и он почувствовал, как его губы растягивает ответная улыбка. Удивительно, как при виде Брока он мгновенно почувствовал себя лучше, несмотря на горькую мысль о золотом бойфренде, всплывшую на задворках сознания.

Расплатившись, Джек повернулся, чтобы сесть, и тут же замер на месте. За одним из столов сидел Баки, глядя прямо перед собой с убийственным выражением лица. Джек понял это, когда заметил, что Баки был не один. На пуфике рядом с ним сидела Романова, наклонившись к Баки и что-то говоря. Джек не смог сдержать ухмылку. Он вспомнил, как однажды, года два назад, когда Баки предложил пойти после работы за кофе, Романова спросила, можно ли ей пойти с ними. Больше она такой ошибки не совершала. Вопрос был в том, что она делала здесь сейчас? Джек уже давно понял, что она заинтересована в Баки, по какой-то неясной причине — Баки не был добр к ней, и не выглядел особенно привлекательно, разве что кому-то нравились жирные волосы и пустые взгляды. Может быть, ей нравилась окутывавшая его аура плохиша.

Баки внезапно перевел взгляд на Джека, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают. Он нахмурился, затем его губы растянулись в оскале. Джек тут же понял свою ошибку, но отступать было уже поздно.

— Роллинз, — позвал Баки, помахав ему.

Романова встретилась с Джеком взглядом и выпрямилась, дружелюбно улыбнувшись.

— Привет, Роллинз, — сказала она. — Я подумала, что ты бросил Баки, и решила составить ему компанию.

Баки скорчил гримасу, и Джек едва не рассмеялся. Не рассмеялся, потому что знал, что теперь ему придется присоединиться к ним и слушать болтовню Романовой. Как будто ему на работе не хватило ее раздражающего русского акцента.

— Латте, — произнес за спиной у него Брок.

Джек повернулся взять свой кофе. Он подумал схватить его и сбежать из кофейни. Но он чувствовал взгляд Баки, впивавшийся ему в спину. Если Джек попытается бросить его, Баки откроет на него охоту, и, хотя Джек любил порой подраться, чтобы кровь текла рекой и ныли костяшки, ему не хотелось, чтобы его зубы выбила металлическая рука. Совсем не хотелось.

Поэтому он повернулся и сел в кресло по другую руку Романовой. Она снова наклонилась к Баки, хотя, к счастью, не попыталась втянуть Джека в разговор. Это вообще считается разговором, если говорит только один человек?

Джек с легкостью отстранился, а после некоторого времени, занятого прихлебыванием кофе и разглядыванием Брока, он решил попрактиковать шпионские навыки, тайно фотографируя баристу на смартфон. Ему показалось, что, если у него будет фотография, на которую можно будет смотреть в любое время, то ему не понадобиться смотреть на настоящего Брока. Вскоре его красота приестся, чувства Джека потускнеют, и он сможет вернуться к прежней жизни. Звучало как идеальный план.

— Знаешь, нормальные люди просто добавляются друг к другу на фэйсбуке.

Джек чуть не выронил телефон. Он поднял голову, встретившись с веселыми глазами Баки. Значит, его шпионские навыки были не на высоте. Не был он шпионом.

— Я не давал тебе разрешения говорить, — пробормотал он.

К счастью, пуфик Романовой был пуст, но если Баки заметил, чем занимался Джек, скорее всего, и она это видела. Проклятье.

— Мне не нужно разрешение. — Баки приподнял брови.

— Ты в курсе, что я вожусь с тобой только потому, что ты не разговариваешь без спроса? — Джек вернулся к телефону. Ему удалось сделать замечательный снимок Брока, с мечтательным выражением глядящего в окно.

— А я-то думал, что это я вожусь с тобой из жалости, потому что ты никому не нравишься.

— У тебя тоже нет друзей.

— Туше. — Баки надулся. — Но в самом деле. Добавь его на фэйсбуке.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, будто у меня есть фэйсбук?

Баки моргнул, словно до него только дошло, с кем он разговаривает.  
— Точно. — Он пожал плечами. — Так заведи. В чем проблема-то? Мне не помешает друг, никто не лайкает мои селфи.

— Я не буду лайкать твои селфи. — Их разговор становился всё нелепее. Именно по этой причине Джек не разговаривал с людьми. — Я не буду регистрироваться на фэйсбуке. Он меня все равно не добавит в друзья.

Баки повернулся и оглядел Брока с ног до головы.  
— Он симпатичный, — наконец решил он, поворачиваясь обратно к Джеку. — Я бы попробовал, но я не трус.

— Я тоже, — огрызнулся Джек. — Не в этом дело. У него есть парень.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Парни приходят и уходят.

— Ты его не видел. Если бы ты искал определение совершенства, там была бы его фотография. Он как, как — как божество какое-то. — Джек уже слишком много открыл, но эта ситуация мучила его уже целую неделю, и он был сам не свой.

— Он всего лишь человек, Роллинз, — тихо сказал Баки. — Люди приходят и уходят. Всякое случается.

Джек нахмурился.  
— И что, ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал, пока с этим парнем что-нибудь случится? Удачи, ага. Я могу вечность прождать.

— Я ничего не говорил про ожидание.

Джек ошеломленно уставился на Баки. Тот смотрел в ответ холодными мертвыми глазами.

— Что конкретно ты предлагаешь? — Джек подался вперед и понизил голос. — Баки, мы копы.

— Вот именно, — согласился Баки. — Сколько убийств мы списали на несчастные случаи и самоубийства?

Джек сглотнул, в ушах грохотал пульс. Как Баки мог так спокойно обсуждать это? Джек работал с психопатом.

Что еще более важно, почему Джек продолжал обдумывать это? Его мозг уже был занят мыслями, какими способами можно было убить золотого мальчика и представить это как несчастный случай. Джек помотал головой, желая избавиться от нежелательных мыслей, но урон уже был нанесен, идея посеяна. И она будет расти, если Джек ее не отпустит. Будет лучше сменить тему, еще лучше — вообще перестать говорить.

— Я вернулась! — объявила Романова, вернувшись из туалета. — Что обсуждаете?

— Убийство, — равнодушно ответил Баки. Джек бы врезал ему, если бы мог достать.

— То есть ничего нового, — сказала Романова.

Баки ухмыльнулся.


	4. Мечты приходят и уходят

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеку нужно остыть

Джек следил за золотым мальчиком исключительно из любопытства, а не из-за того, что в самом деле планировал его убить. Да, в его багажнике лежал тазер и топор, а на пассажирском сиденье — пустой шприц. Улицы вокруг были темны и пустынны. Бойфренд бегал трусцой в наушниках: он даже не услышит, если кто-то подкрадется к нему со спины и нападет. Но вокруг были дорожные камеры, а в окнах домов, мимо которых он бежал, горел свет. Кто угодно мог появиться когда угодно. Даже если никто не появится, и Джек спрячет лицо капюшоном и балаклавой (которой у него не было), расследование убийства выйдет на него в течение суток.

Золотой мальчик остановился перед одним из домов. Джек тоже остановил машину. Дверь дома открылась, и сердце Джека пропустило удар, когда наружу шагнул Брок.

Этого стоило ожидать, если подумать.

Джек со смешанными чувствами наблюдал, как пара поцеловалась и прошла внутрь. Было поздно; бойфренд наверняка останется на ночь. Джек поморщился и покачал головой. Ему не стоило находиться здесь. Дурацкий Баки с его психопатическими идеями.

На следующий день Джек с легким похмельем сидел на пассажирском сиденье полицейской машины в процессе скучного патрулирования. Они ездили часами, и он приканчивал вторую пачку сигарет, не потому, что они были ему нужны, но для того, чтобы бесить Уилсона. Его бесконечное нытье по этому поводу не только раздражало, но и приносило удовлетворение.

— Чувак, серьезно, пассивное курение хуже активного. Мы с Нат и Барнсом сейчас в большей опасности, чем ты. Если у меня разовьется рак, ты будешь оплачивать мои счета на лечение.

Джек не считал, что ворчание Уилсона заслуживало ответа. Баки, сидевший за рулем, протянул руку к Джеку.

— Дай мне.

— И ты туда же, — заскулил Уилсон.

— Нет, — резко ответил Джек.

Баки бросил на него убийственный взгляд.  
— Дай. Сюда.

— Купи свои.

— Отдай ему чертовы сигареты, пока он не поубивал нас всех, — потребовала из-за Джека Романова.

Джек хотел послать ее, но Баки продолжал смотреть на него, вместо того, чтобы следить за дорогой, поэтому он вздохнул и передал Баки пачку. Тот открыл окно и вышвырнул сигареты.

— Какого черта?! — возмутился Джек.

— Спасибо! — воскликнул Уилсон одновременно с ним.

— Заткнитесь оба, — сказал Баки. — Или я разобью машину об дерево.

Все сразу же замолчали. Джек бы посмеялся, но он все еще оплакивал утрату сигарет. Закончив последнюю, он закрыл окно. Затрещала рация, и из нее донесся мужской голос, сообщивший о стрельбе в Старбаксе возле участка. Джек напрягся. Это был их Старбакс, тот самый, где работал Брок.

— Альфа-один, мы будем там через три минуты, — ровно произнес Баки в рацию, врубил сирены и увеличил скорость. — Уроды, — добавил он более эмоционально. — Мне нравится это место.

— Кто устраивает стрельбу в кофейне? — удивленно спросил Уилсон.

— Может быть, это ограбление, — Романова пожала плечами.

— В кофейне?

— Может быть, кого-то выбесила завышенная цена на имбирный латте.

Джек хотел, чтобы они заткнулись. Работая с ними, он всегда хотел, чтобы они молчали, но сейчас они всерьез действовали ему на нервы. Они развлекались, когда Брок был в опасности. Он надеялся, что Брок еще не заступил на смену.

Они приехали ровно через три минуты, как и обещал Баки. Уилсон остался снаружи опросить свидетелей. Джек, Баки и Романова ворвались в кофейню с оружием наготове.

— Никому не двигаться, полиция!

Посетители стояли на коленях под столами и прятались за креслами. Стрелок стоял за стойкой, рядом с дверью, ведущей в подсобку. Когда он увидел полицейских, он запаниковал и схватил ближайшего к нему человека. Джек окаменел; это был Брок. Стрелок обхватил его за плечи и сунул дуло пистолета под подбородок Брока. Тот поднял руки в защитном жесте, но ничего больше сделать не мог.

— Назад, или я его застрелю! — заорал стрелок.

— Спокойно, — сказала Наташа, убирая пистолет и показывая пустые ладони. — Мы не хотим никому причинить вреда. Мы только хотим помочь.

Она определенно не учитывала чувства Джека, потому что он хотел причинить вред стрелку. Очень хотел.

Какой-то парень сидел на полу возле стены, стискивая ногу. У него текла кровь. Баки присел рядом с ним на корточки. Джек шагнул к ним ближе, прикрывая, держа стрелка под прицелом.

— Я Наташа, — сказала Романова стрелку. — Как тебя зовут?

— Я не скажу.

— Что случилось? — спросил Баки у раненого за спиной Джека.

— Он выстрелил мне в ногу!

— Ты его знаешь?

— Да, это мой приятель! Он чокнутый, арестуйте его!

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал, — продолжала Романова разговаривать со стрелком. — Отпусти этого мужчину. Ты только усложняешь свое положение. Я смогу помочь тебе, если ты его отпустишь.

Джек мог спокойно выстрелить. Ему понадобилась уйма самоконтроля, чтобы не нажать на курок. Даже если бы Джек убил его, пистолет в его руках мог выстрелить, убив Брока. Поэтому Джек стоял неподвижно, пока Романова уговаривала стрелка отпустить Брока и обсудить с ней его проблемы. Он начинал нервничать. Его не обучали разговаривать с людьми; его обучали стрелять в них.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Баки встал и отошел за стену, отделявшую кофейную зону от остального магазина. Когда стрелок начал поддаваться и отпустил Брока, Баки, не тратя ни секунду, выстрелил в него из тазера. Мужчина рухнул на пол, крича и трясясь. Джек добрался до него первым; оторвав электроды, он перевернул мужчину на живот, ткнув лицом в пол.

— Я займусь им, — произнес Баки над ним, доставая пару наручников. — Лучше проверь Брока.

Как бы сильно Джеку ни хотелось разбить лицо поверженного противника, ему нужно было убедиться, что Брок в порядке. Он стоял в паре шагов рядом с Романовой и с потрясенным выражением на лице наблюдал за происходящим.

— Скорая вот-вот подъедет, — сказала Романова.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Брок, переведя взгляд на подошедшего к ним Джека. Его зрачки были расширенными, лицо бледным, а дыхание ускоренным, но в остальном он выглядел нормально.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Джек, оглядев его. — Он ничего тебе не сломал?

— Нет. Только напугал. От этого я не умру.

— Так что здесь произошло?

Романова отошла к раненому.

— Я точно не знаю, — ответил Брок. — Он спорил вон с тем парнем, а потом я услышал выстрел. Я вызвал полицию, а он разозлился и попытался меня остановить. — Он пожал плечами. — Потом он никак не мог решить, убить меня, ограбить или сбежать. Не особо умный парень, по-моему.

Джек согласно кивнул. Это был их самый длинный разговор, и он неожиданно обнаружил, что ему по-настоящему нравится слушать. У Брока был приятный голос, низкий и хрипловатый. Джек не возражал бы вести с ним дурацкие разговоры, если это означало слышать его голос. Черт побери, Брок мог зачитывать веганские рецепты, и Джек бы слушал его часами.

— Значит, ты коп.

Джек моргнул.  
— Что?

— Ты часто сюда приходишь. Я не знал, что ты коп. Я уже чувствую себя спокойнее, узнав это. — Брок очаровательно улыбнулся, и, если бы Джек не был уже по уши влюблен в него, то влюбился бы в этот самый момент.

— Жаль, меня не было, когда это началось. Я бы смог предотвратить это.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Ты не можешь быть везде.

— Роллинз, перестань флиртовать с несчастным баристой и иди сюда. У нас проблема на четвертой улице, — произнес голос Романовой в наушнике Джека.

Если до этого он еще сомневался, видела ли она, как он фотографирует Брока, теперь он в этом был уверен.


	5. Открой окно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Законное и незаконное не имеет ничего общего с правильным и неправильным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом выделены места, где персонажи говорят на русском, чтобы не насиловать читателей транслитером

—_ Ты взял его номер?_ — спросил Баки, когда они ехали в участок.

Джек мрачно посмотрел на него.  
— _Нет_.

Все считали, что Баки либо был русским, либо провел в России огромный кусок своей жизни. Правда была проще: Баки однажды признался Джеку, что порой говорит на русском, либо с русским акцентом, потому что это раздражает людей. Уилсон уже хмурился на них с заднего сиденья, злясь, что не понимает, о чем они говорят. Джек знает, что его это тоже бесило бы, если бы он сам не говорил по-русски. Оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что это стало одной из вещей, сведших их с Баки вместе.

— _Неудачник_, — сказал Баки.

Джек нахмурился.  
— _Иди на хрен. Я тебе сказал, что у него есть парень._

— Вы можете заткнуться? — рявкнул Уилсон.

Баки бросил на него сердитый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Ты знаешь, что я тебе сказал по этому поводу, — сказал он Джеку с тяжелым русским акцентом.

— _Не буду я его убивать_, — возразил Джек, слишком занятый попытками Баки сподвигнуть его на убийство, чтобы волноваться о проблемах Уилсона.

— Я не это предлагал.

— Вот не надо мне врать. Я понял, что ты имел в виду.

— Очевидно, что нет. Я не говорил, что ты должен _его убить. Просто найми профессионала, господи_.

Джек уронил голову на руки и вздохнул. Дурацкий Баки, запихивающий ему в голову дурацкие идеи.

— Вы оба уроды, — сказал Уилсон. — Я никогда больше не буду работать с вами в команде.

— Это не тебе решать, — напомнил ему Баки.

Он припарковался в гараже при участке. Уилсон первым вылетел из машины, захлопнув дверь сильнее необходимого.

— Я его ненавижу, — пробормотал Баки, холодными глазами следя за коллегой, пока тот не скрылся за дверью в раздевалку.

Джек оставил это без комментария. Он знал, что Баки на самом деле не ненавидел Уилсона. Если бы их отряд был семьей, Уилсон был бы надоедливым младшим братом. Тебе нравится его дразнить, но ты врежешь любому, кто попытается его обидеть.

— Серьезно, если забыть про идеального бойфренда — парень флиртовал с тобой, а ты не попросил его номер?

Джек застонал в ладони. Похоже, Баки не собирался отставать от него в ближайшее время.

— Он не флиртовал, — сказал он, опустив руки на колени.

— Я себя чувствую в полной безопасности рядом с вами, офицер, сэр, — Баки понизил голос, насмешливо подражая Броку. Джек стукнул его по руке.

— Ты подслушивал?

— Я был прямо у тебя за спиной.

— Ты был не настолько близко, — возразил Джек. — Клянусь, у тебя какой-то супер-слух. — Он покосился на протез. — Это благодаря твоей руке, да? У тебя в ней спрятаны микрофоны.

Баки закатил глаза.  
— Да, ты меня поймал.

Он вышел из машины и поспешил в раздевалку. Джек пошел за ним следом.

— Не думаю, что наш Старбакс открыт, — сказал он.

Баки согласно кивнул.  
— Брока в любом случае отпустили домой на остаток дня, — добавил он.

Джек принял душ, переоделся в гражданское и попрощался с командой. Однако, он не ушел в тот же миг; он прокрался в комнату со снаряжением и, убедившись, что его никто не видит, прихватил маленькую коробку.

Коробка пролежала в его бардачке до следующей недели. Он припарковался возле дома Брока, зная наверняка, что там никого не было. Открыв бардачок, Джек заколебался.

То, что он собирался сделать, было незаконным. Он мог лишиться работы, если кто-нибудь обнаружит и доложит. Однако незаконно не означало неправильно, у Джека были благие намерения. Речь шла о безопасности Брока. Джек готов был пожертвовать работой, если это могло позволить ему присматривать за объектом своей страсти.

К тому же, он уже украл имущество полиции. Пути назад не было.

Он взял коробку и вышел из машины. С легкостью открыл одно из окон и забрался в дом. Спрыгнул с подоконника и огляделся. Он стоял в крошечной кухне. Она была настолько чистой, что выглядела новой. В воздухе висел запах чистящих средств. Даже у покойной бабушки Джека не было настолько безупречной кухни.

В глазах Джека неожиданно появились слезы, а в горле запершило. Что-то теплое потерлось о его ногу, и он от удивления чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи. Он посмотрел вниз. На него в ответ смотрел маленький черный котенок. Он мяукнул и убежал.

Джек шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза. Стоило ли удивляться тому, что у Брока было единственное животное, на которое у Джека была аллергия.

Он открыл коробку, в которой лежали четыре крохотные камеры. Забравшись обратно на подоконник, он закрепил одну в углу. Он снова напомнил себе, что делает это ради безопасности Брока. И приятным бонусом это позволит Джеку смотреть на него где-то помимо кофейни, одетым во что-то помимо фартука с логотипом Старбакса.

Он постарался разместить камеры как можно быстрее, в то же время впитывая детали жизни Брока. Все остальные комнаты, включая спальню, были такими же чистыми, как кухня. На покрывале не было ни единой складки, и Джек был уверен, что, если заглянет в шкаф, то обнаружит там идеально сложенную одежду. Единственной вещью, нарушавшей порядок, была черная кошачья шерсть; по ее расположению на кровати сразу можно было сказать, в каком месте кошка любила сворачиваться калачиком.

— Чистюля, да? — пробормотал Джек себе под нос. Его голос уже сел от аллергии, так что он поспешил закончить.

Он вышел через то же окно. Вернувшись в машину, он включил ноутбук, чтобы проверить, все ли работает. Убедив себя, что поступил правильно, он закрыл ноутбук и уехал от дома Брока.


	6. Новый эпизод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек огребает больше, чем рассчитывал

Неторопливые субботние дни Джека обычно начинались с сигареты, кружки растворимого кофе и чтения новостей на телефоне.

В этот день Джек решил, что единственной волновавшей его новостью был Брок. Он открыл ноутбук и включил трансляцию с камер, установленных в его доме. Он улыбнулся, обнаружив, что Брок, уже одетый в обтягивающую черную футболку и джинсы, делал то же самое: сидел за столом с чашкой черного кофе и печатал на телефоне. Он улыбался экрану, и казалось, что он улыбается Джеку в ответ.

Напомнив себе, что камеры были для безопасности Брока, а не для нарушения его частной жизни, Джек с тяжестью на сердце закрыл ноутбук и допил кофе. День был солнечным и теплым, поэтому он пошел на пробежку, а вернувшись, взял книгу, которую начал читать несколько недель назад, и устроился с ней на диване в гостиной. Он открыл книгу, но не закончил даже первое предложение, когда его разум погрузился в приятные фантазии. Он пригласил Брока на свидание, и они устроились в потрепанном пабе с убогим на вкус пивом, но в этот раз Брок не молчал, опасаясь побеспокоить Джека. Он рассказывал смешной анекдот, по-настоящему смешной, а не тупой, какими часто грешил Уилсон. Затем разговор каким-то образом перешел на парня Брока, и тот неожиданно перестал улыбаться. Его голос стал тише, и он признался, что его парень (которого сонный рассудок Джека почему-то назвал Алексом) бил его. В венах Джека вскипела кровь, он накрыл ладони Брока своими и пообещал, что Алекс никогда больше до него не дотронется.

Декорации сменились, и Джек оказался в темном проулке, заваленном мусором, возвышаясь над мертвым телом Алекса. Его руки и голова были отрублены. Джек стискивал в руках топор. Его руки были липкими от крови.

— Что я тебе говорил? — Рядом с ним стоял Баки, безучастно глядевший на лежащее перед ним тело. — _Найми профессионала_. Они уже знают, что это сделал ты, они идут за тобой прямо в этот момент.

Джек выронил топор. Вдалеке завыли полицейские сирены.

— Надо спрятать тело. — Баки схватил его за плечо и встряхнул.

Джек не мог пошевелиться, не мог отреагировать. Он в панике смотрел на обезглавленное тело.

— Роллинз, — Баки продолжал его трясти. — Джек. Джеки.

Джек моргнул. Брок сидел напротив него, потягивая пиво, его губы улыбались над краем бокала.

— Как ты меня назвал? — спросил Джек.

— Офицер, — ответил Брок, отставляя бокал. Он широко улыбался, как тогда, когда получил сообщение от своего парня. — Я чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с вами, офицер, сэр.

Джек открыл глаза. Он задремал на диване, открытая книга лежала у него на груди. Он закрыл ее и сел, отложил книгу на кофейный столик. Посмотрел на время — было почти четыре. Он встал со вздохом, зашел на кухню, оценил содержимое холодильника и решил заказать пиццу. Вернулся в гостиную с бутылкой пива, сел и открыл ноутбук проверить Брока. Его спальня, кухня и столовая были пустыми. Джек переключился на слабо освещенную гостиную и тут же закрыл глаза.

Золотой бойфренд трахал Брока на диване.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джек открыл глаза. Бойфренд по-прежнему трахал Брока на диване. Сердце Джека заколотилось. Он должен был закрыть ноутбук. Он не должен был смотреть на это. Брок мог делать со своим парнем все, что хочет, и это никак не касалось Джека.

Он наклонился, чтобы лучше видеть.

Брок лежал на спине с задранными вверх ногами, между которыми устроился золотой бойфренд, долбясь в него. Он наклонялся над Броком, фактически сложив его пополам, напряженные мышцы его спины и шеи перекатывались, тело сотрясалось от удовольствия.

Брок, казалось, был не особо увлечен. Его голова была повернута в сторону, лицом к камере. На его коже играли голубоватые отблески телевизора. Возможно, Брок смотрел шоу или игру.

Джек никогда не задумывался о сексе с Броком. Он был слишком заворожен его лицом, чтобы думать о его заднице или гениталиях. Но сейчас, глядя на этот убогий акт совокупления, он думал, что приложил бы куда больше усилий, чтобы развлечь его. А потом он бы его обнял, потому что Брок выглядел так, словно ему это было нужно.

Бойфренд напрягся всем телом, с открытым ртом и закрытыми глазами, и Джек понял, что тот кончил. Он закатил глаза и всерьез подумал закрыть ноутбук — что стоило сделать в самом начале, честное слово — потому что у него не было желания настолько сближаться с парнем Брока.

Тот выпрямился и опустил ноги Брока, устроив стопами на диване. Затем развел его бедра в стороны и уткнулся между ними лицом. Скучающее выражение лица Брока изменилось; он зажмурился и закусил нижнюю губу. Он протянул руки вниз, видимо, чтобы схватиться за волосы своего парня. Его грудь вздымалась от быстрого дыхания, бедра вскинулись вверх…

Джек швырнул бутылку в стену. Она разбилась, во все стороны полетели осколки и брызги пива. Вид оргазмирующего Брока должен был завести его, как заводило порно. Но этого не случилось; это вызвало в нем чувство ревности и злости, ему нужно было уйти…

В дверь позвонили. Ему принесли пиццу.


	7. Очередной кризис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеку нужна помощь

Джек потянулся выключить будильник, но вместо этого под рукой оказалась клавиатура ноутбука. Он приоткрыл глаза. Он заснул, свернувшись вокруг ноутбука, на котором Брок в темноте читал что-то в телефоне. Сейчас было утро, и Брок уже встал, одетый только в пару черных боксеров. Он тер глаза. Джек сонно улыбнулся. Брок как будто был рядом с ним, проснувшийся после проведенной вместе ночи.

Брок открыл шкаф. Джек был прав; все вещи внутри не только были аккуратно сложены, но еще и рассортированы по цветам. Черные рядом с черными около черных. Черные на нижней полке, черные на вешалках. У Джека екнуло сердце. Это была — неужели там была серая футболка?

Брок взял футболку и брюки-карго (все черное) и вышел из спальни. Гостиная, кухня и столовая оставались пусты, так что Джек предположил, что он пошел в ванную.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и тоже встал. Открыл свой шкаф и зарылся в гору мятых вещей, откуда вытащил что-то, все еще пахнувшее стиральным порошком, а не потом пополам с дезодорантом. Ему нужно было заняться стиркой еще на прошлой неделе. Он бы сделал это, но отвлекся и два часа смотрел, как Брок играл со своим котенком.

Он отсоединил ноутбук от зарядки и взял его с собой на кухню. Когда он сел за стол с кружкой растворимого кофе, Брок уже был на кухне у себя, полностью одетый и аккуратно причесанный. Он включил кофеварку и ждал, когда темная жидкость наполнит его чашку. Затем он перешел в столовую и сел за обеденный стол, достал телефон и чем-то в нем занялся.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Джек ноутбуку. Затем, более низким голосом, ответил: — Доброе утро, Роллинз.

Он сделал глоток кофе.

— Мне нужно к психиатру.

Когда Джек с Баки зашли в Старбакс за своими латте, Джек обнаружил, что ему трудно смотреть Броку в глаза. Он видел его голым. Он видел, как Брок занимался сексом со своим парнем. И именно эти мысли заполнили его голову, когда он подошел к Броку сделать заказ, так что он не поднимал глаз, глядя на свои руки.

— О, нет, пожалуйста. За счет заведения, — сказал Брок, когда Джек достал бумажник, чтобы расплатиться, и это заставило его поднять взгляд. Брок выглядел немного уставшим за день, под глазами залегли тени, а прическа больше не была идеальной, несколько прядей упали на лоб. Зрелище было таким же великолепным, как в тот день, когда Джек впервые его заметил.

— Что? — глупо спросил он.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — пояснил Брок.

Джек почувствовал поднявшийся от груди к щекам жар.

Черт.

Слишком растерянный, чтобы возразить, он достал пару банкнот, даже не глядя на их номинал, и сунул в банку для чаевых. Брок не стал протестовать.

— Мне тоже полагается бесплатный кофе? — Лицо Баки было абсолютно пустым, но в глазах плескалось веселье. Джек хотел его прибить. — Это же я вывел того парня из строя, знаете ли.

— Конечно, — ответил Брок. — Я никогда не смогу вас отблагодарить. Пончик бесплатно?

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Баки. Он никогда не отказывался от бесплатной еды.

— Мы просто выполняли свою работу, — сказал Джек, как только к нему вернулась способность ясно мыслить. Что произошло в тот момент, когда Брок включил кофеварку, а значит, мог его и не услышать.

А вот Баки услышал. И задумчиво оглядел его.

— Знаешь, мы же не совсем по правилам действовали, — пробормотал он. — У меня не было необходимости бить его тазером. Он и так сдался бы.

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, — возразил Джек. — Парень был нестабилен и держал оружие. Он получил по заслугам.

— Ну, может быть, — Баки коротко кивнул. — Зато знаешь, в чем вообще не было необходимости? Вытирать пол его рожей.

Джек пожал плечами. Баки не ошибался.

— Ты бы ему лицо разбил, если бы я тебя не остановил.

Джек снова пожал плечами. Баки по-прежнему не ошибался.

— А я-то думал, что это у меня тяга к неоправданному насилию.

— Заткнись, — прорычал Джек, потому что Брок стоял рядом с ними с двумя огромными картонными стаканчиками в руках, и если даже он не слышал весь разговор, то точно ухватил последний кусочек. Джек не хотел, чтобы Брок считал его безмозглым грубияном. Которым он, честно говоря, и был, но речь шла не об этом.

Джек и Баки забрали свой кофе и собрались уходить, когда Брок протянул им две тарелки с пончиками.

— Я не могу их взять, — сказал Джек, потому что зарплата Брока вряд ли была достаточно большой, чтобы предлагать им кофе и пончики бесплатно.

— Я могу. — Баки сунул свой стакан в руку Джека. — Подержи-ка.

Он забрал у Брока тарелки.  
— Спасибо, Брок. Ты отличный парень. Я очень рад, что тот чувак тебя не застрелил, — радостно сказал он и ушел.

Джек всерьез хотел его убить.

Брок смотрел вслед Баки широко распахнутыми глазами, затем приподнял брови, взглянув на Джека.

— Это значит, что ты ему нравишься, — пробормотал Джек.

— Я польщен, — голос Брока был полон веселья.

Вот тут и проявилось отсутствие у Джека социальных навыков. Не зная, что на это ответить, он просто последовал за Баки в выбранный им закуток. К счастью, к Броку подошел новый клиент, так что, возможно, все прошло не так неловко, как думал Джек.

Баки успел проглотить оба своих пончика и половину кофе, когда открылась дверь, и в нее вошел золотой бойфренд. Джек чуть сполз по стулу.

— Черт, — пробормотал он достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание Баки.

— Что? — спросил тот.

— Это он, это бойфренд.

Баки оторвался от своего кофе и скользнул по помещению взглядом, пока не остановился на мускулистом блондине.

— Черт побери, — прошипел он.

— Я тебе говорил, — мрачно произнес Джек.

— Это Стив Роджерс!

— Так ты его еще и знаешь.

— Мы учились вместе в школе. Но он был мельче. — Баки оглядел Стива с ног до головы. — Намного, намного мельче.

Он неожиданно вскочил на ноги, грациозный как кот.

— Ты что делаешь? — прошипел Джек, когда Баки направился в сторону Стива, болтавшего с Броком у кассы.

— Социализируюсь, — небрежно ответил Баки.

— Ты не умеешь! Вернись сейчас же!

Баки махнул ему, чтобы он заткнулся. Джек смотрел, как он подошел к Стиву и начал разговор. Он не слышал, что Баки говорил, но Стив радостно улыбнулся, на его лице отразилось узнавание. Джек напрягся, когда Баки ткнул в него большим пальцем, и еще сильнее, когда Стив пошел за ним к их кабинке.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, протянув руку. — Стив Роджерс, школьный друг Баки.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Баки бы уже умер. Много лет назад.

— Роллинз, — проворчал Джек. — Я не пожимаю руки.

Стив уронил руку, его радостная улыбка померкла.

— Полностью моя вина! — быстро вмешался в разговор Баки. — Я однажды практически раздавил ему руку! — Он помахал своей металлической рукой. — У него теперь травма.

— О. — Улыбка Стива вернулась на место. — Правда?

Джек приподнял бровь, глядя на Баки. Это было полной чушью. Баки не был левшой, и даже в этом случае он не стал бы никому раздавливать руку.

— Будь милым, — одними губами произнес Баки над плечом Стива.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Баки бы умер. Опять.

— Ты выглядишь сильным, — выдавил Джек. — Не хочу рисковать. — И приподнял уголок рта в пародии на улыбку.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что нам с Баки надо встретиться как-нибудь за ужином, наверстать упущенное. Тебе тоже стоит пойти. Я рад познакомиться с друзьями Баки. Он всегда хорошо разбирался в людях.

Если бы взглядом можно было… Да, шутка уже устарела.

— Мы… — «не друзья», хотел сказать Джек, но Баки, похоже, почувствовал, что он готовиться сказать какую-нибудь гадость.

— С радостью! — закончил он. — Давай ты дашь мне свой номер, и я свяжусь с тобой обсудить детали?

— Конечно. — Стив порылся в карманах и достал потрепанную визитку. — Э, простите, это последняя оставшаяся.

— Ты рисуешь комиксы? — спросил Баки, изучая визитку. — Точно, ты же все время что-то рисовал в маленьком блокноте. — Он поднял взгляд на Джека. — Он был хорош.

Это было самое дружелюбное поведение Баки, которое Джек когда-либо видел. Он, честно говоря, вообще не знал, что тот способен быть таким добрым. Где только научился?

Щеки Стива заалели от похвалы. В последний раз, когда Джек видел его таким, он был голышом между бедер Брока… Черт, теперь покраснел сам Джек.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, засунув руки в карманы. — Прошу меня извинить, но я вообще пришел сюда к своему парню. Он бариста. — Он повернулся помахать Броку. Тот просиял и помахал в ответ.

— Правда? Он такой милый. Приведи и его на ужин. Я хочу познакомиться с ним поближе.

— Я спрошу его. Буду ждать твоего звонка. — Стив посмотрел на Джека. — Было приятно познакомиться.

— Мне тоже, — соврал Джек.

Стив вернулся к кассе. Баки с самодовольным видом сел рядом с Джеком.

— Ты мне должен, — сказал он, поднимая свой кофе и делая глоток.


	8. Ночь тако

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек идет на свидание

— Что ты надел? — спросил Баки по телефону за час до их ужина с Броком и Стивом.

— Худи и джинсы.

— Нельзя так одеваться на свидание с Броком, — возмутился Баки. — Переоденься.

— Это не свидание, и там будет его парень. — После слов Баки Джек взглянул на себя в зеркало на дверце шкафа. Он не переодевался с утренней пробежки.

— Ты должен выглядеть привлекательно. Верь мне. Надень рубашку на пуговицах, или что-то такое. И нормальные джинсы, а не те, что ты все время носишь.

Джек опустил взгляд на джинсы, которые все время носил.  
— Что не так с моими джинсами?

— Они старые. О, и погладь хоть раз то, что ты решишь надеть.

— Ты что, моя мама? — огрызнулся Джек.

Он перевел телефон на громкую связь и положил на тумбочку, чтобы вылезти из джинсов, которые все время носил. Он любил их, они были удобными, но Баки был прав — они были не самыми приглядными. И постирать их тоже не помешало бы.

— Я твой лучший друг, — обыденно бросил Баки.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Джек. — Ты мне вообще не друг. Ты мой злейший враг. Потому что это не свидание с Броком, ты же в курсе этого? Это пытка, смотреть, как он флиртует со своим парнем, черт знает сколько времени.

И он уже насмотрелся на это. Стив прямо сейчас находился у Брока, и они уже некоторое время обжимались. У Джека желудок сводило от тошноты.

Он вздохнул и плюхнулся на неубранную кровать, продолжая держать джинсы в руке.  
— Я не пойду.

— Не тупи. Я для тебя старался. Не сдавайся на полпути.

— Тебе просто нравится смотреть, как я страдаю, да?

— Угадал. — Баки звучал абсолютно бесстрастно, и Джек не мог сказать, был ли его ответ честным или саркастичным.

— За что? — обратился Джек к своему потолку, или каким-то силам повыше. — Что я сотворил, что я застрял с тобой?

Это был риторический вопрос, но Баки на него все равно ответил.  
— Помнишь тот случай, когда я умирал с голода, забыв бумажник, а ты купил мне сэндвич? И я признался тебе в вечной любви?

— Да… — Джек с подозрением прищурился.

— Вот что получаешь, когда проявляешь к кому-то доброту. — Баки захихикал.

— Я ни о чем больше так сильно не сожалею, за всю свою жизнь.

Они помолчали, затем Баки вздохнул и предложил:  
— Давай ты хорошо оденешься, а я заеду за тобой и заплачу за твой ужин?

— Договорились, — тут же согласился Джек, потому что, пусть он и не хотел ужинать со Стивом, зато это хотя бы будет бесплатно.

— Отлично. Будь готов к шести. — Баки повесил трубку, и Джек мгновенно понял, что совершил огромную ошибку, но было уже поздно.

Баки приехал ровно в шесть. Он и к своей внешности приложил усилия, сменив привычную рубашку-поло и потертые джинсы на красный джемпер и пару выглядевших новыми брюк. Джек надел серую рубашку на пуговицах, как Баки ему посоветовал.

— Угадай, какой сейчас год, — вместо приветствия сказал Баки, когда Джек сел на пассажирское сиденье.

Он нахмурился.  
— Что?

— 2017, — продолжил Баки. — Шокирует, я знаю. Твоя прическа выглядит так, словно на дворе девяностые.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Не тебе высмеивать мои волосы, твои выглядят так, как будто никогда не видели шампунь.

— Ты представляешь, как трудно их мыть с металлической рукой?

— Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет делать это для тебя? О, ты же мог просто попросить меня, — хмыкнул Джек.

— Осторожно, я могу поймать тебя на слове, — предупредил Баки. — Я буду наслаждаться процессом. Старательно. Тебе потом будут сниться кошмары.

Они припарковались возле ресторана.

— Мексиканский? — Джек поднял брови. — Твой чувствительный желудок это вынесет? — Баки сидел на строгой диете, на которую постоянно жаловался.

— С парой тако я справлюсь, — ответил тот как ни в чем не бывало. — Технически мне и кофе пить нельзя, но к черту, он слишком хорош.

Джек усмехнулся. Он начал отстегивать ремень, чтобы выйти из машины, но Баки остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Я знаю, что ты генетически не запрограммирован на хорошее поведение, но постарайся не испортить все к чертям, — сказал он. — Ты, кажется, нравишься Броку, спаси его боже. Это твой единственный шанс очаровать его. Произведешь сейчас плохое впечатление, и он больше не захочет тебя видеть.

— Вот я до этого момента недостаточно нервничал, — сухо произнес Джек. — Спасибо, дядюшка Добрый Советчик.

В ресторане в этот час было полно народу, и Джек обрадовался этому. Обычно толпы ему не нравились, но ничто не раздражало сильнее, чем пустые рестораны со скучающим персоналом, следящим за тем, как он ест. Брок и Стив уже сидели за одним из столов, и они встали, чтобы поздороваться.

— Стив, это они, — сказал Брок. — Это парни, спасшие мне жизнь. Почему ты не сказал мне?

Стив широко улыбнулся Баки.  
— Так это вы те копы, о которых он не перестает говорить?

— Вовсе нет, — запротестовал Брок, покраснев. Джек никогда не считал другое человеческое существо очаровательным, но всё всегда случается в первый раз. — Просто я очень благодарен. И впечатлен компетентностью нашей полиции.

Баки что-то ответил на это, но Джек не слушал. Он сел напротив Брока и вернулся мыслями к своей фантазии. Она наконец-то воплощалась. Конечно, ни Стива, ни Баки там не было, если не считать странного сна с обезглавленным телом, но маленькие шаги были лучше, чем ничего.

Баки со Стивом вспоминали свое школьное прошлое и развлекали Брока забавными историями. Джек не следил за разговором и сидел молча, восхищаясь красотой Брока. Теперь он был достаточно близко знаком с костной структурой его лица, и, хотя она все еще увлекала его, больше не повергала его в ступор. Это было хорошей новостью, может быть, его увлечение скоро пройдет, и он сможет вернуться к своей обычной жизни.

Вопреки его опасениям Брок и Стив не оказывали друг другу повышенного внимания. Они вели себя скорее как старые друзья, и, если не знать, то их нельзя было принять за пару. И все-таки Джеку не нравилось, как Стив смотрел на Брока каждый раз, когда ему удавалось рассмешить его. С нежностью и удивлением, словно он только что выиграл джекпот и никак не мог в это поверить. Это портило все впечатление от их «свидания». Брок продолжал улыбаться Стиву, но он так же улыбался и Баки, и его улыбка была очень красивой, теплой и заразительной, и поэтому Джек не возражал.

Жаль, что Брок почти не говорил, позволяя Стиву вести разговор вместо себя. Как Джек не мог насытиться его лицом, волосами, артерией, пульсировавшей под кожей на шее каждый раз, когда он поворачивался взглянуть на Стива, так же он не мог насытиться его голосом, хрипловатым в самом волнующем смысле.

Брок неожиданно рассмеялся над чем-то, что сказал Стив, и посмотрел прямо на Джека. Больше не отвлеченный его скулами, Джек уставился ему в глаза. В тусклом свете Старбакса они выглядели карими, но в хорошо освещенном ресторане Джек разглядел, что у Брока была центральная гетерохромия, коричневый цвет возле зрачка перетекал в темно-зеленый к краю радужки. Под зрачками у него были темные пятнышки.

Они завораживали. Джек не мог отвести взгляд. Он бы сохранил эти глаза вместе с черепом.

Черт.

Неожиданно холодная рука Баки стиснула его запястье. На одно ужасающее мгновение Джек подумал, что пустил слюни или сделал что-то настолько же неловкое, но, к счастью, дело было лишь в том, что Стив задал ему какой-то вопрос.

— Ты ничего не рассказал, — произнес Стив с застенчивой улыбкой.

Джек собрался похвалить его за наблюдательность, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он должен был вести себя хорошо. Он мог с этим справиться. Ему нужно было придумать, что такого хорошего сказать. Немедленно.

— Он не очень разговорчив, — со вздохом сказал Баки. — Если бы не я, никто бы вообще не знал, как звучит его голос.

Джек бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Ну серьезно. Баки должен был помогать ему, а не унижать еще сильнее. Баки ободряюще улыбнулся, но внутри он явно трясся от смеха. Джек видел это по его глазам.

— Как вы двое познакомились? — спросил Стив, пока Джек строил планы, как сунуть Баки тазер в задницу.

— На работе. — Баки пожал плечами. — Он спас мне жизнь.

— Правда? — Стив посмотрел на Джека за подтверждением. Брок тоже явно заинтересовался, его взгляд перемещался от Джека к Баки и обратно.

— Я забыл бумажник. Он купил мне сэндвич.

Стив растерянно моргнул и расхохотался.  
— Боже, ты так все драматизируешь, — сказал он.

— Я мог погибнуть, — заспорил Баки. — Я мог умереть с голоду. — Он показал на Джека и серьезно посмотрел на Стива и Брока. — Этот парень — супергерой.

Разговор сместился на то, как познакомились Стив и Брок (в спортзале, как выяснилось). Джек снова отключился, сосредоточившись на рассматривании Брока. Он заметил, что тот улыбался все меньше и меньше, от него исходило напряжение. Джек поерзал на месте. Он чувствовал, что что-то не так. Проследив за взглядом Брока, он понял, что тот смотрит на руку Баки, по-прежнему лежавшую на его запястье. Джек стряхнул ее.

Брок похлопал Стива по плечу.  
— Уже поздно.

Стив с удивлением глянул на часы, висевшие на стене.  
— Еще даже восьми нет.

— Мне рано вставать, помнишь? — В голосе Брока явно слышалось раздражение.

— Точно, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись, и виновато посмотрел на Джека и Баки. — Простите.

— Ничего, нам тоже завтра рано вставать, — быстро отозвался Баки.

Они попросили чек, и потом Стив с Баки разделили сумму между собой. Брок и Стив попрощались, пообещав быть на связи. Джек сделал исключение из своего выдуманного правила и пожал Броку руку (но Стиву не стал).

— Все прошло не так уж плохо? — спросил Баки, везя Джека домой. Небо уже потемнело, и пошел дождь.

— Это напомнило мне, почему я не встречаюсь с людьми. — Джек растер виски. Нервное напряжение покидало его, оставив за собою мигрень. — Я вымотался.

— Не скули, нытик. — Баки нахмурился.

— Видишь, ты срываешься. Не притворяйся, что тебя не вымотало столько времени быть таким милым.

— Я невероятно хочу переехать пару пешеходов прямо сейчас, — признался Баки. — Но я хочу делать это все время, потому что они вечно переходят дорогу там, где это нельзя делать! — Он посигналил пацану, метнувшемуся прямо перед его машиной. — Может быть, я бы не был настолько эмоционально истощен, если бы ты сказал хоть слово. Я дал тебе редчайший шанс очаровать Брока. Почему ты ничего не сделал?

— Ты меня вообще видел? — рявкнул Джек. — Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я могу кого-то очаровать? Особенно Брока? Мне до него как до луны, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

— Что я знаю, так это что ты ему точно нравишься, — возразил Баки. — Точнее, нравился, до сегодняшнего вечера, потому что ты был таким же веселым и милым, как труп.

Джек ничего не ответил. Баки явно хотел поругаться, но у Джека не было на это сил. Он подозревал, что Баки отыграется на Уилсоне первым делом с утра.


	9. Чертовски хорошо приготовленный кофе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Затишье перед бурей

Следующий день Джек провел, рыча на любого, кто пытался с ним заговорить, пока Баки не приказал членам отряда оставить его в покое. Это был вяло текущий день, потраченный в основном на патрулирование улиц. Когда до всех наконец дошло, что не стоит лезть к Джеку, он вытащил из уха рабочий наушник и заменил на свой плеер, чтобы перекрыть надоедливую болтовню Романовой, включив The Clash. Он бы еще и глаза закрыл, если бы не был уверен на сто процентов, что остальные воспользуются этим, чтобы подшутить над ним, а он сегодня был не в настроении разбираться с ними.

Когда они закончили работу, Джек покинул участок еще до того, как Баки вышел из душа. Он посидел немного в машине, раздумывая. Он устал от целого дня, проведенного в машине с тремя людьми, и идти в кофейню, чтобы еще посидеть в толпе галдящих незнакомцев хотелось меньше всего. Но он хотел снова увидеть Брока. Он знал, что от одного вида его лица ему станет лучше.

Он мог просто купить кофе и уйти. Кивнув себе, он завел машину и поехал в Старбакс.

Первым, кого он увидел, войдя в кофейню, оказался Стив, опиравшийся на барную стойку рядом с кассой и сжимавший в руке огромный картонный стакан. Первым желанием Джека было развернуться и уйти, но Стив, стоявший лицом к двери, уже заметил его и помахал рукой.

С комком в горле и кружащейся головой Джек подошел к стойке. Брок посмотрел на него из-за кассы.

— Привет. — Он улыбнулся, но как-то вымученно.

— Привет, — ответил Джек.

Он изучил лицо Брока. Уголки его рта были едва приподняты, но он выглядел расстроенным. Джек хотел спросить, чей череп ему надо было проломить. Он надеялся, что это Стив расстроил Брока. Джек с удовольствием проломил бы ему череп.

— Как дела? — вместо этого спросил он, в последний момент переведя взгляд на Стива, чтобы включить его в разговор, хотя ему было наплевать, как были дела Стива.

— Хорошо, — соврал Брок. Чем больше Джек на него смотрел, тем отчетливее видел, что состояние Брока было далеко от хорошего. Стив кивнул, показывая, что у него тоже все хорошо. — А у тебя?

— Хорошо, — ответил Джек, хотя и это не было правдой.

— Латте, да? — Брок повернулся к кофеварке, не дожидаясь подтверждения. Даже его голос звучал печально.

Что произошло?

— Вчера было здорово, — Стив сделал глоток из своего стакана. Судя по надписи на нем, внутри был карамельный макиато. — Нам стоит повторить двойное свидание.

Джек растерянно моргнул.  
— Двойное свидание?

Неужели Стив как-то понял, что это было свиданием? Это считалось двойным свиданием, когда Брок одновременно встречался с Джеком и Стивом? Важнее всего, Стива это устраивало? И он хотел повторения? Может быть, Брок поэтому был расстроен. Может быть, он не хотел повторения. У Джека в жилах застыла кровь, когда он подумал, что мог стать причиной огорчения Брока.

— Да, вы с Баки и мы с Броком, — пояснил Стив, немного нахмурившись, но продолжая улыбаться. — Вы же вместе, да?

О. Так вот что Стив имел в виду.

Стоп. Что?

— Нет, мы не вместе. С чего вы взяли? — Джек не смог сдержать смех. Идея была уморительной.

Стив приподнял брови.  
— Мы просто подумали, вы же приехали вместе, и он заплатил за тебя.

— И держал тебя за руку, и ты, видимо, его герой, — вмешался Брок, кривя губы в невеселой улыбке. Он скорее хмурился, чем улыбался.

— Я… — Джек лишился дара речи. — Нет. Я один. — Он ткнул в себя большим пальцем. — И Баки тоже. Поверь мне, я последний человек, с которым он согласится встречаться.

Хотя, после некоторых размышлений, он решил, что был предпоследним. Последним был бы Уилсон.

Баки вообще был заинтересован в свиданиях? За все время, что Джек его знал (что составляло примерно пять лет), Баки никогда не проявлял интереса к людям. Любого пола.

— Это выглядело иначе, — сказал Стив, сбитый с толку. — Может быть, вам стоит приглядеться к вашим отношениям? Из вас получится отличная пара. Разве что ты играешь за другую команду…

— Я играю за эту команду, — слишком быстро ответил Джек; он не хотел, чтобы Брок думал иначе. Не то чтобы это было важно. — Я играю за обе команды, — пояснил он, хотя и это было не так важно. Не говоря уже о том, что в настоящее время он интересовался только Броком.

Стив широко улыбнулся.

— Тогда…

— Нет. Мы с Баки не подходим друг другу. Мы поубиваем друг друга. — Чудо, что они до сих пор не вырвали друг другу глотки.

Стив многозначительно улыбнулся Броку.  
— Звучит похоже на любовь.

Брок согласно помычал и протянул Джеку свежесваренный кофе, даже не глядя на него. Джек видел, как под кожей двигались его челюсти, когда он стиснул зубы. И снова Джеку захотелось прикоснуться, погладить щетинистую щеку и пообещать исправить то, что его расстраивало.

Он неожиданно вспомнил, что не заплатил, и достал кредитку.

— О нет, ты здесь не платишь, — заметив это, сказал Брок. Его голос казался вежливым, но в нем явно чувствовалась нотка злости.

Джек уронил руку.

— Ты обанкротишься. — Он достал пачку денег, отсчитал нужную сумму и опустил в банку для чаевых. Брок опять не стал возражать.

— Кстати, а где Баки? — спросил Стив.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Мне все равно. — Он портил свой образ хорошего парня, но ему и это было все равно. Он не хотел быть хорошим со Стивом, особенно сейчас, когда Брок расстроился из-за него. — Мне пора. Увидимся.

Брок кивнул с очередной вымученной улыбкой.

— Ага, увидимся, — отозвался Стив.

Джек сидел в машине, зажав стакан с кофе между бедрами, когда к нему пришла мысль. Может быть, Брок был расстроен, потому что считал, что Джек встречается с Баки?

Джек фыркнул. Мечты-мечты.


	10. Ты доволен своей заботой?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек нарушил все возможные границы.

Джек был один в раздевалке, переодеваясь в форму. Он разделся до боксеров, когда его впечатало в ближайшую стену и пришпилило металлической рукой на груди. Он посмотрел вниз и встретился с ледяным взглядом Баки. Джек был выше и мускулистее, но металлическая рука делала Баки намного сильнее.

— Сегодня произошло кое-что интересное, — пробормотал Баки. Он сделал короткую паузу, ожидая, что Джек задаст вопрос, но тот смотрел, стиснув зубы. — Мне позвонил Стив Роджерс. Брок пропал.

Джек с усилием сглотнул, что не укрылось от внимания Баки.

— Он уверен? — спросил Джек. — Может быть, Брок просто не хочет его видеть.

— Я тоже так сначала подумал. Но потом я побывал в его доме. Там не было признаков борьбы, зато я нашел кое-что любопытное. Итак, Роллинз… — Баки прищурился, впиваясь в зеленые глаза Джека своими голубыми. — Угадаешь, что это было?

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — огрызнулся Джек.

— Камеры. — Баки довольно усмехнулся, когда у Джека сбилось дыхание от его слов. — По одной в каждой комнате. И знаешь что, Роллинз — они были нашими. Готов поспорить, если сверить номера, то окажется, что это те самые, которые таинственно исчезли из отдела снабжения несколько недель назад.

— Это ничего не значит. — Джек безуспешно попытался отпихнуть Баки.

— Нет. Зато твое ерзанье говорит мне очень многое. — Пальцы Баки сжали плечо Джека, впиваясь в плоть до боли. — Я спрошу только раз, так что не вздумай шутить со мной. Понял? — Он тряхнул Джека за плечо, когда тот не ответил. — Ты понял, Роллинз?

Поморщившись из-за крушащих кости металлических пальцев, Джек кивнул.

— Где Брок?

— В безопасности, — выплюнул Джек. — Я бы никогда ему не навредил.

Баки всадил его в стену и отпустил.  
— Черт побери, Роллинз. Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? Тебя за это не просто уволят, тебя посадят! Ты закончишь в тюрьме со всеми уродами, которых ты туда засунул! О чем ты думал? Что Фьюри тебя прикроет?

Джек тер ноющее плечо, не встречаясь с Баки глазами.

— Я не знаю, о чем я думал, — наконец признался он. — Я вчера в хлам напился, ясно?! Я почти ничего не помню.

Баки молча рассматривал его несколько секунд.

— Боже, Роллинз, ты такой придурок.

Джек вернулся к своему шкафчику, чтобы одеться. Он чувствовал, что Баки все это время наблюдал за ним, но по-прежнему не мог посмотреть на него в ответ.

— Куда собрался? — спросил Баки, когда Джек шагнул к двери.

— А ты как думаешь? Избавиться от камер.

— Я об этом уже позаботился. Я их уничтожил, никто не сможет связать их с тобой.

Джек наконец поднял глаза и шепотом поблагодарил его.

— Где Брок? — Голос Баки стал тише, мягче, чем минуту назад. Джек не купился; он знал, что Баки использует технику переговорщиков.

— В безопасности, — повторил он.

— Я знаю. Я знаю, что ты не причинишь ему вреда, — заверил его Баки, хотя и не мог знать это наверняка. — Сейчас я не о нем беспокоюсь.

Джек вздохнул.  
— У меня дома.

— Дебил, — прошипел Баки. — Он тебя узнал?

Джек мотнул головой.  
— Не думаю.

Баки устремил взгляд в потолок, раздумывая.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Ладно. Это можно поправить. Дай мне минуту придумать, как это сделать, чтобы никто не пострадал. Не ты, не Брок, и, самое главное, — не я. Черт. — Он потер глаза. — Меня могут уволить за пособничество тебе.

— Ты не обязан помогать мне.

— Обязан. Потому что может ты и больной на всю голову, но мне всерьез нравится работать с тобой, спаси меня боже. — Он закатил глаза.

Джек в тот день иначе поделил отряды; обычно они с Баки работали с Уилсоном, и иногда с Романовой, но сегодня он отправил их в патруль с Хилл и Коулсоном.

— Не трахаться в рабочее время! — Уилсон загоготал и выбежал на улицу раньше, чем Баки с Джеком попытались его придушить.

— Все думают, что мы с тобой пара? — пожаловался Джек, пока они шли к машине.

Баки кинул на него равнодушный взгляд.  
— По-моему, сейчас не это является нашей главной проблемой.

Брок был привязан к кухонному стулу и спрятан в шкафу Джека.

Джек оперся руками на стену у него над головой. У Брока был кляп во рту и повязка на глазах. Его прекрасные глаза были спрятаны от всего мира. Джек протянул руку погладить его по лицу, провел костяшками по скуле. Его кожа была именно такой мягкой, какой выглядела издалека, какой ее представлял себе Джек. Его пальцы кольнула щетина, но Джек не был против. У Брока сбилось дыхание, его грудь вздымалась в учащенном ритме. Джек выдохнул, едва вспомнив, что должен дышать. В его фантазии Брок не возражал против этого всего.

Это не было фантазией. Это было взаправду. Лицо Брока было влажным от пота, а на повязке были мокрые дорожки. Он едва мог дышать из-за кляпа. Он отшатнулся от руки Джека, и из его горла вырвался приглушенный, полный беспокойства звук.

Джек уронил руку. Он не этого хотел. Он хотел получить Брока, но не так. Он хотел смотреть Броку в глаза, слушать его голос. Он не хотел, чтобы Брок был напуган. Он хотел, чтобы тот был с ним по собственному желанию. Он не хотел, чтобы Брок дрожал и плакал от ужаса.

Джек сбежал в ванную и сел на туалет. Он задыхался. Что он наделал? Почему он это сделал? Он смотрел в зеркало, висевшее напротив, и его трясущееся отражение смотрело в ответ стеклянными глазами. Джек вспоминал прошлую ночь. Он начал пить дома, потом пошел на улицу. А потом… Он помотал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он смутно помнил, как вытаскивал бессознательное тело Брока через окно. Зачем? О чем он думал? Он помнил, что его извращенный, пьяный — а может быть, и одурманенный наркотиками, которые кто-то мог подсыпать ему в выпивку — разум решил, что он оказывает Броку услугу. Спасает его от неудовлетворительных отношений со Стивом, от убогого секса и паршивой работы в Старбаксе.

Да, он, вероятно, думал, что помогает. Он никогда не пытался причинить Броку вред, пьяный или трезвый. Он думал, что делает что-то хорошее. Но это было не так. Он обидел его. Брок был напуган и, скорее всего, травмирован, и все из-за него. Джек хотел успокоить его, погладить по волосам и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Он не мог сделать этого, потому что так Брок может его узнать. Но Джек мог все исправить.


	11. Мы классно провели время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек облажался по полной. Или нет?

— Старк отследил телефон Брока. Он выслал мне его координаты, — сказал Баки, читая сообщение от их офицера разведки.

— Наконец-то, мать его, — пробормотал Джек, включая сирену и увеличивая скорость.

Ему не нужны были координаты. Брок был оставлен в лесу, привязанный к дереву. К несчастью, Джеку с Баки пришлось притвориться, что они по-настоящему занимаются расследованием, чтобы уберечь Джека от проблем. Старк не торопился, отслеживая сигнал телефона Брока, который Джек специально бросил в траву рядом с деревом, к которому его привязал. Темнело, и Джек начал переживать. Что угодно могло случиться с беспомощным человеком в лесу, не говоря уже о том, что становилось все холоднее.

— Это ты во всем виноват, не забывай об этом, — сказал Баки.

— Заткнись, — прошептал Джек, поджав губы, не доверяя себе сказать что-то еще, боясь, что его голос сорвется.

Он остановил машину на краю леса, и они выскочили наружу. Баки достал из багажника фонарики и бросил один Джеку.

— У нас есть вода?

Баки кивнул и достал бутылку воды, захлопнул багажник. Они вошли в лес.

— Он далеко? — спросил Баки.

Деревья стояли плотнее, и становилось все темнее по мере того, как они уходили от дороги. Они включили фонарики.

— Не очень. — Джек обгонял его на несколько шагов, идя так быстро, как мог, не срываясь в бег.

— Чертовски надеюсь, что никто не нашел его раньше нас.

— Я это учитывал. Люди так далеко обычно не заходят, разве что когда грибы собирают. Сейчас не сезон.

— Мне стоило быть конкретнее: под «никто» я имел в виду волков.

У Джека застыла кровь в жилах. Он хотел вызвериться на Баки, но прикусил язык.

— Я это заслужил, — неохотно признал он. Он огляделся. — Цыц. Мы уже близко.

Они несколько минут шли в тишине, затем до них донеслись шарканье и глухое мычание.

— Брок? — позвал Баки. — Это Баки и Роллинз! Держись! Ты в безопасности!

Они увидели темную дрожащую фигуру, привязанную к толстому дубу. Джек бросился вперед, едва не споткнувшись в спешке. Брок сидел на земле, как он его оставил: прижатый спиной к стволу, руки заведены назад, ноги крепко связаны. Судя по сползшим веревкам, он пытался высвободиться, но ему это не удалось. Джек быстро сорвал повязку с его глаз, чтобы Брок увидел его и не запаниковал. Его кожа была холодной на ощупь. Он был одет в майку, спортивные штаны и носки, в которых он спал, когда Джек вломился в его дом. Сердце Джека упало при виде его глаз, покрасневших и полных слез. Он бережно вытащил кляп. Уголки рта оказались стерты веревкой, губы потрескались.

— Роллинз, — выдохнул Брок, смачивая губы кончиком языка. — Ты опять спас мне жизнь.

— Ага, настоящий герой, — сухо сказал Баки из-за дерева, где он разрезал веревку на запястьях Брока.

— Лучше дай мне воду.

Баки дорезал веревку и перебросил Джеку бутылку, после чего перешел к ногам Брока. Джек передал воду Броку, который тряс освобожденными руками, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Он выпил полбутылки за раз. Джек поил и кормил его у себя дома, но это было много часов назад.

— Спасибо. — Брок протянул бутылку обратно. На его запястьях остались красные следы.

Джек отвел взгляд.

— Оставь себе. Тебе больно? Сможешь идти?

— Я в порядке.

— Ты не в порядке, приятель, — сказал Баки. — Это нормально. Скорая уже едет.

Джек помог Броку встать. Тот пошатнулся и схватился за рубашку Джека, чтобы не упасть.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

— Ничего. — Джек обнял его за пояс, чтобы уберечь от падения, и повел в сторону их машины.

— Это не тебе нужно извиняться, — очень (не)уместно добавил Баки.

Джек изо всех сил старался не обращать на него внимание, сосредоточившись вместо этого на близости Брока, на его руке, по-прежнему стискивавшей его рубашку, на прикосновении его тела к своему. Брок все еще дрожал, и Джек притянул его ближе, пытаясь хоть немного согреть. Ему нельзя было наслаждаться этим. Ему нельзя было находиться так близко к Броку, не после того, что он сделал. Он был уверен, что, если повернет голову и посмотрит на Баки, то обнаружит неодобрение на его лице. Но как бы то ни было, Баки шел сзади, а Джек следил, чтобы Брок не споткнулся о торчащие корни и не запутался в собственных ногах.

— Ты можешь рассказать нам, что произошло? — спросил Баки.

Брок нахмурился.  
— Не уверен.

— Мы можем опросить тебя позже, — сказал Джек. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Брок продолжал хмуриться, когда они вышли к дороге, окрашенной в синее и красное стробоскопами машин полиции и скорой помощи. Он отпустил рубашку Джека, когда от скорой помощи к нему шагнул парамедик.

— Поздравляю, — пробормотал Баки Джеку на ухо, подойдя так близко, что коснулся грудью его спины. — Он не только не узнал тебя, но и по уши в тебя теперь влюбился. Это манипуляция высшего пилотажа.

— Я это не планировал, — проворчал Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Так не должно было случиться.

— Похоже, у тебя удачи больше, чем здравого смысла.

Баки отошел к их машине. Джек смотрел, как Брок с накинутым на плечи одеялом садится в машину скорой помощи, и парамедик проверяет его запястья. Словно почувствовав взгляд Джека, Брок посмотрел на него. Джек коротко кивнул и последовал за Баки, глядя себе под ноги.

— Я буду держаться подальше от него, — сказал он, сев в машину и захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Это самое разумное, что ты сказал за весь месяц, — ответил Баки. — Если бы я знал, что ты окажешься чокнутым сталкером, я бы никогда тебя не поощрял.

— Я не… — Джек оборвал себя и закрыл глаза. Потому что Баки был прав, он был сталкером. Он мог убеждать себя, что камеры в доме Брока были для его безопасности, что он похитил Брока, чтобы спасти от той жизни, которую он вел. Все это было ложью. Он понимал это. Видел, каким испорченным и опасным он был на самом деле. Он сделал глубокий вдох и завел машину.

— Если бы я знал, что ты чокнутый сталкер, — медленнее повторил Баки, почти задумчиво, — я бы с тобой не общался.


	12. Так тебе и надо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Брока плохой вкус в мужчинах

Джек избегал кофейню. Он выбрал более длинный маршрут до дома, чтобы ездить мимо нее, но никогда не останавливался и не заходил. Он заглядывал в окна, надеясь мельком увидеть Брока, но безуспешно. Он собирался удалить его фотографии с телефона. Когда-нибудь. Ему просто нужно было немного времени, чтобы расстаться с ним.

Его коллегам так и не удалось найти похитителя Брока. Баки позаботился обо всех уликах, оставленных Джеком, он сжег перчатки и балаклаву, которые были на нем в ту ночь. А после этого они отстранились друг от друга. Джек работал в команде с Коулсоном и Хилл, объединяя в команду Баки, Уилсона и Романову. Коулсон и Хилл были близкими друзьями, и быстро выяснили, что Джек не расстраивается, если они не включают его в свою болтовню. Благодаря этому работать с ними было легче.

Джек знал, что Баки продолжает ходить в их Старбакс, и что он сблизился со Стивом. То, что он заменил Джека Стивом, не было неожиданностью — Джек не знал никого, кто, имея возможность выбрать между бриллиантом и углем, выбрал бы уголь. Но, сколько бы он ни повторял себе, что его это не задело, что они с Баки даже не были настоящими друзьями, ему все равно было обидно.

Обнаружить Брока возле полицейского участка было похоже на сон. Джек почти забыл, как Брок выглядит, и, увидев его вживую, Джек влюбился в него по новой. Брок заметил его и шагнул к нему, держа руки в карманах и напряженно распрямив плечи. Джек замер, в его голове билась только одна мысль: он знает. Брок знает, что это сделал он.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Брок. Он хорошо выглядел, почти сияя в ярком солнечном свете.

Хотя когда он вообще _не_ выглядел хорошо?

— Привет, — осторожно ответил Джек.

Брок не выглядел разозленным или испуганным, напротив: он улыбался. Может быть, он пришел не для того, чтобы заявить на Джека.

— Ты разве не должен быть сейчас на работе? — спросил Джек, потому что Брок продолжал молча смотреть на него.

— Нет, мне дали несколько выходных. После всего случившегося.

Джек понимающе кивнул.

— Кстати говоря, — продолжил Брок. — Вы нашли, кто это сделал?

Джек медленно покачал головой.  
— Мы ищем, но пока у нас ничего нет. Парень был профи. Но мы его найдем.

Конечно, Брок пришел ради этого. Что еще ему было делать в полицейском участке?

Джек направился к своей машине. Ему стоило уехать, ему нельзя было разговаривать с Броком.

Брок последовал за ним.  
— Ты закончил свою смену?

— Да. — И, поскольку он был слаб, Джек предложил: — Тебя подвезти?

Брок кивнул, и они сели в машину. В этот момент из здания вышел Баки и поймал взгляд Джека. Тому показалось, в глазах Баки мелькнуло разочарование, но он тут же отвернулся. Возможно, ему просто показалось. Это больше не касалось Баки, и Джек знал, что, если опять сделает что-то незаконное, разбираться ему придется с этим в одиночку.

Он не собирался делать ничего незаконного. Он просто подвезет Брока до дома.

— Я знаю, что ты рассказал уже всё, что знаешь, — произнес Джек, когда они стояли на красном светофоре. — Но, может быть, у тебя есть предположения, кто это сделал? У тебя есть враги? Кто-то, кто хотел причинить тебе вред? — _Кто-то, с кем я должен разобраться?_

Он крепче сжал руль. В последний раз, когда он попытался позаботиться о Броке, он похитил его и нанес серьезную травму. Единственный, от кого нужно было защищать Брока, это сам Джек.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Тот парень, которого из-за меня арестовали? Помнишь, который устроил стрельбу в Старбаксе?

— Мы его проверили. Он в больнице. Это не мог быть он.

— Ничего страшного, если вы его не найдете. Я не… Это смешно прозвучит. — Брок кинул на Джека короткий взгляд. — Но я не думаю, что он хотел навредить мне. Он отключил меня лекарством вместо удара. Давал мне еду. Я не думаю, что в этом было что-то личное. Я не знаю, что ему было нужно, и не хочу знать. Я просто рад, что это кончилось. — Он вздохнул. — В этом есть какой-то смысл?

— Есть, — заверил его Джек, хотя не был в этом уверен. Если бы это его похитили, он бы приложил все силы найти преступника и сделать так, чтобы он ни на кого больше не смог напасть.

Но он был рад, что Брок не держал на него зла.

— Так кто тебе теперь делает кофе? — легко спросил Брок. — Дай угадаю. Джаспер?

Джек качнул головой.  
— Я не был в Старбаксе.

— О. Тогда… Что ты делал?

— Ничего такого. — Джек нахмурился. — Брок, если тебе не важно, найдем мы твоего похитителя или нет, зачем ты тогда пришел сегодня в участок?

Он посмотрел на Брока. Тот не глядел на него в ответ; его взгляд был устремлен на его колени, пальцы играли с краем футболки.

— Мне сейчас нечем заняться, раз не надо на работу. Я подумал, что зайду увидеться с тобой.

— Почему со мной? — Джек старался не отрывать глаз от дороги, но смотреть на Брока было намного заманчивее. Он затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Он знал, что не стоит надеяться на чудо, однако…

— Почему нет? — Брок пытался звучать беззаботно, но его голос едва подрагивал. — Ты мне нравишься, и ты… — Он нахмурился и посмотрел перед собой, избегая взгляда Джека. — Слушай, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я знаю, что между тобой и Баки что-то есть, а я со Стивом…

— Между мной и Баки ничего нет, — быстро прояснил Джек. Он уставился на Брока, лишь иногда краем глаза посматривая на дорогу.

Губы Брока дрогнули, и он прикусил их, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
— Я просто не могу перестать думать о тебе. Мне нужно было тебя увидеть. — Он рискнул взглянуть на Джека.

_Черт_.

Джек заставил себя перевести взгляд на дорогу и резко нажать на тормоз, чтобы не столкнуться с шедшим перед ними грузовиком.

— Ты сказал Стиву? — спросил Джек, потому что, несмотря на то, что он не хотел думать о Стиве после того, как Брок фактически признался в чувствах к нему, его мозг закоротило, и он больше ничего не смог придумать.

— Нет. — Брок хмуро скривил губы. — Как я скажу ему такое? Я даже не знаю, нравлюсь ли я тебе.

Джек припарковался перед его домом. Брок не спросил, откуда он знает его адрес, может быть, решил, что Джек знает это, как полицейский, расследовавший его похищение.

Брок не шевельнулся даже после того, как Джек заглушил мотор. Теперь он рассматривал Джека, пока тот глядел прямо перед собой, обдумывая свои варианты. Он мог сказать Броку правду, что он ему очень нравится, но это все изменит. Это заставит Брока захотеть проводить с ним время, и Джек не сможет ему отказать. С другой стороны, как он может соврать ему? Еще больше?

Он наклонил голову посмотреть на Брока. Тот сидел, стиснув зубы, его плечи и спина были окаменевшими в ожидании ответа. Сжатые в кулаки руки лежали на коленях, запястья все еще были исполосованы следами от веревок. Напоминание о том, _что_ сделал Джек, кем он на самом деле. Джек протянул руку и коснулся ссадины кончиком пальца. Брок с шипением втянул воздух.

— Больно? — тихо спросил Джек.

Брок покачал головой, но Джек подозревал, что он врет. Ссадины выглядели болезненными. Джек осторожно разжал кулак Брока и положил свою ладонь в его, переплетая их пальцы. Это выглядело… правильно. И чувствовалось правильно. Рука Брока была теплой, мозолистой и настоящей, и она была тем местом, где должна была быть рука Джека.

Даже закушенная губа не остановила Брока от улыбки.

— Хочешь зайти? — спросил он, звуча одновременно застеснявшимся и горящим желанием. — У меня классная кофеварка. Хочешь латте?

— Хочу. — Джек сжал его ладонь и отпустил, отведя взгляд с ноющим в груди сердцем. — Но мне не стоит.

Потому что Брок бы не сидел здесь с ним, если бы знал правду. Он бы не хотел Джека, если бы знал.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Брок. Он отстегнул ремень и открыл дверь.

А Джек, потому что был слабым человеком, продиктовал ему свой номер.  
— Дай мне знать, когда вернешься на работу, — сказал он.

В этот раз улыбка Брока выглядела вымученной, но он пообещал написать.


	13. Новое вероломство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек под кайфом от дофамина.

_Неизвестный номер: Привет, это Брок_

Джек получил сообщение еще даже до того, как доехал до дома. Он сохранил номер и провел остаток дня вдали от телефона, не надеясь, что Брок напишет ему еще. Он пытался посмотреть телевизор, но его мысли продолжали ускользать. Смотреть на что-то без участия там Брока казалось бессмысленным.

К десяти часам он был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы спокойно сидеть на месте, тем более чтобы ложиться спать. Он решил, что не будет ничего плохого, если он даст Броку знать, что получил его сообщение. Это будет просто вежливым жестом.

_Роллинз : Понял_

Его пальцы на мгновение замерли над клавиатурой, прежде чем он плюнул на намерение быть хорошим человеком и добавил: _Чем занимаешься?_ Ему было любопытно. Он привык знать, что Брок делает в любой момент времени, по крайней мере, пока он дома. А теперь, когда камеры из дома Брока были убраны, незнание заставляло Джека нервничать.

Брок ответил через несколько секунд.

_Брок: Смотрю какое-то дурацкое шоу_

Джек даже не начал обдумывать, стоит ли отвечать, когда пришло новое сообщение.

_Брок: Думаю о тебе_

Он растерянно смотрел на экран, пока тот не потемнел. Он нажал кнопку, чтобы включить его обратно и смотрел на него еще какое-то время. Он, наверное, потратил слишком много времени на панику, потому что Брок отправил ему еще одно сообщение.

_Брок: Прости_

_Не нужно извиняться_, напечатал Джек без раздумий.

_Брок: Что ты делаешь?_

_Роллинз: Смотрю дурацкое шоу. Думаю о тебе_

Он представил, как Брок сидит на диване в своей гостиной, держа в руке телефон, и улыбается. Он много раз видел, как Брок это делает, поэтому образ легко всплыл перед его внутренним взором.

Джек взволнованно сжал телефон, пытаясь следить за происходящим в телевизоре, но продолжая постоянно проверять новые сообщения. После сотого нажатия кнопки включения за десять минут сообщение наконец-то пришло.

_Брок: Ложусь спать. Буду думать о тебе и там._

У Джека перехватило дыхание и загорелось лицо. Он не мог поверить в происходящее.

Он этого не заслуживал. Он не заслуживал ни Брока, ни его симпатии. Но он жаждал этого, как никогда ничего раньше.

_Сладких снов_, ответил он и выключил телефон, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить искушение написать что-нибудь еще. Его сердце колотилось, как будто он только что пробежал марафон. Как, черт возьми, он мог теперь уснуть?

Как он и думал, ночь прошла беспокойно. Он не смотрел на часы, но задремал только под утро. Проснулся до будильника. Вспомнил вечер и улыбнулся. Впервые за долгое время у него появился мотив встать утром.

Он включил телефон. Новых текстов не пришло, но это было нормально. Он достаточно хорошо изучил распорядок дня Брока, чтобы знать, что тот либо еще спит, либо только просыпается.

Доехав до участка, Джек остановился у двери покурить. Он приехал рановато, и его коллеги только подтягивались. Романова дружелюбно улыбнулась, пройдя мимо; Хилл и Коулсон приехали вместе и кивнули ему, едва удостоив взглядом. Баки приехал, когда Джек гасил окурок о ближайшую урну. Он опустил глаза. Он не ждал, что Баки подойдет к нему, хотя, наверное, стоило.

— Мне нужно беспокоиться?

Джек посмотрел на него, растерянно приподняв брови.

— Ты и Брок, — пояснил Баки. — Что ты задумал?

Джек вспомнил, что Баки видел их накануне.

— Ничего.

— Ты сказал, что отстанешь от него.

— Знаю. — Джек отвернулся в раздражении. Он уже злился на себя, не хватало, чтобы еще и Баки его отчитывал.

— Я не хочу это спрашивать, но — он в порядке?

У Джека упало сердце. Баки имел право не доверять ему, но все равно было горько.

— Он пришел увидеться со мной. Я просто подвез его до дома. — Джек снова посмотрел на Баки, стараясь ничего не выдать выражением лица. — Тебе не нужно о нем беспокоиться.

Баки холодно смотрел в ответ.  
— Правда? — Его голос был безэмоционален, хотя он обязан был что-то чувствовать. Джек завидовал его способности держать себя под таким контролем. — Ты клянешься, что будешь держаться подальше от этого парня, а в следующее мгновение он у меня на глазах садится в твою машину.

Джек понимал, почему Баки волнуется, он в последний раз садился в машину Джека, чтобы избавиться от шприцев и успокоительного.

— Я пытался, слышишь? — Джек замолчал, когда мимо пошел Уилсон. Они дождались, пока он исчезнет за входной дверью, после чего Джек продолжил, понизив голос. — Я совершил идиотскую ошибку, напившись в хлам…

— Мягко сказано, — перебил его Баки, приподняв брови.

— Но я могу ее исправить. Я заглажу свою вину перед ним.

— Расскажешь, что это ты его похитил, перед этим наставив по его дому камер?

Джек уставился на него в потрясении.

— Ты шутишь? — спросил он. — Он меня возненавидит. Я себя ненавижу, за двоих.

— Тогда как ты собираешься загладить перед ним вину, если ты не откроешься и не попросишь прощения?

— Он сказал, что я ему нравлюсь, — прошептал Джек, молясь, чтобы его голос не дрогнул. — Я по-настоящему ему нравлюсь, Бак. Я не могу сказать ему и смотреть, как он от меня уходит.

— Ладно, это не мое дело. — Баки сунул руки в карманы джинсов и направился ко входу в участок. — Но я честно тебя предупреждаю, если ты в очередной раз напортачишь, я не буду вытаскивать твою задницу из неприятностей.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Джек, следуя за ним. — Я не напортачу.


	14. Я был создан преследовать тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дружба развивается

_Брок: я завтра наконец выхожу на работу. Надеюсь увидеть тебя._

_Роллинз: Увидишь._

_Роллинз: Что делаешь?_

_Брок: Ничего интересного._

_Брок: Я сейчас у Стива._

_Роллинз: Ты скажешь ему?_

Джек смотрел на экран, пока тот не погас. Затем отложил телефон на кофейный столик, откинулся на спинку дивана и еще некоторое время подождал. Включил экран. Прошло всего две минуты.

Он вздохнул и включил телевизор. В последнее время ему было трудно сосредоточиться. Пытался ли он почитать, или посмотреть кино, или даже поиграть во что-нибудь, он ловил себя на том, что проверяет телефон почти каждые десять минут, хотя Брок не так уж часто ему писал. На работе было еще хуже, там его едва можно было застать без телефона, зажатого в руке. Джек знал, что это раздражает его коллег, но ни Хилл, ни Коулсон не осмеливались сказать ему что-либо, потому что он был их начальником.

Шло «Очень страшное кино», и Джеку удалось увлечься им, по крайней мере, до первой рекламы. Он проверил телефон, пока на фоне какие-то лысые люди уговаривали его купить чистящие средства. Новых сообщений не было.

_Роллинз: Прости, не хотел казаться требовательным._

_Брок: Ничего, все в порядке, я должен сказать ему. Я скажу._

_Брок: Я просто знаю, что это разобьет ему сердце, я не готов к этому._

_Роллинз: Я тебя никуда не тороплю. Я никуда не денусь._

На следующий день Джек встал с солнцем, едва сдерживая волнение от мысли, что он увидит Брока. Он отказался от утреннего кофе, вместо этого начав день двумя сигаретами. Восемь часов на работе обернулись пыткой, подслащенной парой сообщений, которыми ему удалось обменяться с Броком. Припарковав машину перед кофейней, он почувствовал, что его сердце пытается вырваться из груди. Брок уже высматривал его в окно, и Джек не смог сдержать улыбки, помахав ему перед тем, как выйти из машины.

— Привет, — поздоровался Брок, просияв так же, как он сиял при виде Стива. — Латте?

— Честно говоря, хотел спросить — у вас тут есть что-нибудь без кофеина? — Джек боялся, что при таком возбуждении любая доза кофеина приведет к сердечному приступу.

— Ну, есть декаф, но тебе позволено это пить только в случае беременности.

— А если я влюблен? — Лицо Джека вспыхнуло; он не собирался этого говорить, слова просто выскользнули.

— Я ненавижу делать смузи, но ради тебя могу один намешать. — Скулы Брока тоже раскраснелись. Он широко улыбался.

— Меня устроит то, что тебе проще всего сделать.

— Ты слишком хорош для меня.

Брок пробил ему чек; видимо, он понял, что нет смысла предлагать бесплатные напитки, раз Джек все равно складывает их стоимость в банку для чаевых. Джек взял свой смузи (клубничный) и сел за крошечный столик у входа. По началу он беспокоился, что приедет Баки, но через час стало понятно, что его не будет. Ближе к закрытию Джек начал ожидать Стива, потому что тот всегда приезжал, чтобы отвезти Брока домой, но кофейня вскоре опустела, и они с Броком остались вдвоем.

— Я скоро закрываю. — Брок подошел к столу Джека и забрал пластиковый стакан. — Тебе понравилось?

Джек кивнул, мыслями далеко от вкуса смузи.  
— Тебя Стив сегодня не забирает?

Улыбка Брока потускнела.  
— Эм, нет. Мы поссорились утром.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Из-за чего?

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Я не очень хорошо относился к нему в последнее время. Из-за… всего, что случилось. — Он вздохнул и отвел взгляд. Джек знал, что он имел в виду то, что происходило между ними. — Он устал от моего дерьма.

— Ты в порядке?

— Из-за того, что я вел себя как засранец? Конечно. — Брок снова пожал плечами. — Хуже всего то, что это было отличной возможностью порвать с ним, но я все равно этого не сделал. Так что я веду себя как засранец с вами обоими.

— А этот засранец хочет, чтобы его подвезли домой? Я с радостью.

Губы Брока дернулись в улыбке.  
— Было бы здорово. Мне только надо прибраться.

Джек кивнул и встал.  
— Я подожду в машине.

Небо потемнело, тишину нарушал барабанивший по машине дождь. Брок черед двадцать минут запер кофейню и поспешил к машине Джека. Тот выбросил окурок и поднял окна.

— Баки сказал, что вы больше не дружите, — сказал Брок, когда они ехали по загруженным улицам.

— Вы общаетесь?

— Он тусуется со Стивом. — Брок не смотрел на него, вместо этого наблюдая за сменой вида в окне. — Из-за меня?

Джек вздохнул, думая о причине, по которой Баки перестал с ним общаться. По той же причине Джек должен был сейчас находится где-нибудь в другом месте, один. Как бы ни радовала его мысль о развитии их с Броком отношений, воспоминание о совершенном продолжало таиться в глубине его сознания, вызывая тошноту.

— Нет, из-за меня, — честно ответил он. — Со мной тяжело. Баки решил, что для него будет лучше держаться от меня подальше. Я его не виню.

Брок поморщился.  
— Ого, жёстко.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Это правда.

— Полагаю, я в этой машине не единственный засранец, да? — Брок, усмехнувшись, ткнул его локтем в бок.

Джек фыркнул.  
— Готов поспорить, что я хуже тебя.

— Не будь так уверен. Вдруг у меня было темное мрачное прошлое? Ты об этом думал?

— Что если у меня темное мрачное настоящее? — Джек приподнял брови.

— Что если у меня впереди темное и мрачное будущее?

— Что если мое темнее и мрачнее?

— Ну, похоже, нам придется встретить будущее вместе, чтобы выяснить это.

Джек ничего не ответил, но пытался побороть, хотя и безуспешно, широкую улыбку. Вскоре он припарковался у дома Брока.

— Зайдешь? — Спросил Брок с той же застенчивостью в голосе, что и в прошлый раз. — У меня есть пиво. Оно без кофеина.

Джек опустил взгляд.

— Я…

— Мы просто поболтаем, — быстро произнес Брок. — Я же почти ничего о тебе не знаю.

Джеку не стоило. Ему было нельзя. Но он заглушил двигатель.

— Хорошо.


	15. А может быть, и нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Просто поболтаем», ага

Джек заметил решетки на окнах, только когда подошел ближе. Брок открыл ему дверь, а когда он не пошевелился, проследил за его взглядом.

— Что думаешь? — спросил он. Джек вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Они выглядят надежно?

Джек кивнул, не в силах издать ни звука.

— Мне Баки помог их подобрать. Я подумал, он же коп, значит, должен знать в этом толк, да?

Джек опустил глаза, к его горлу подступила желчь. Он заставил Брока чувствовать себя в опасности в собственном доме. Джек хотел повернуться и уйти, но Брок уже вошел, и теперь было слишком поздно.

Он сел в гостиной, стараясь не думать о том, что Брок со Стивом делали на диване. Брок пришел через минуту с двумя бутылками пива. Он протянул одну Джеку и плюхнулся на диван.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — спросил Джек, открывая пиво.

Брок пожал плечами, глядя на него.  
— Что-нибудь. Всё.

— Ну, всё я за раз тебе не расскажу. Тебе придется что-нибудь выбрать.

Джек потер зазудевшие глаза. Он забыл про проклятую кошку. Скоро он еще и чихать начнет.

— Как тебя зовут? — Брок нервно рассмеялся. — Я даже этого не знаю.

— Джек. Прости, если ты ждал что-то менее скучное.

— Я ничего не ждал. Тебе не нравится твое имя?

Джек пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он испытывал какие-то чувства к своему имени.  
— Просто меня никто больше не зовет по имени.

— Даже твоя семья?

Джек хотел сказать, что у него нет семьи, но это было бы несправедливо как по отношению к Броку, так и к оставленной позади семье.

— Мы не поддерживаем связь, — вместо этого сказал он то, что было близко к правде.

— Из-за твоих… предпочтений?

Джек приподнял брови.  
— Это настолько очевидно?

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Слишком часто случается.

— С тобой тоже?

— Не думаю, что мои родители вообще знают, что я гей. — Брок опять пожал плечами. — Отец выгнал меня после того, как я бросил колледж. Я, знаешь ли, должен был стать адвокатом, а не баристой.

— Мне жаль.

— Это было давно. — Брок сделал глоток пива, и Джек последовал его примеру. — А я могу называть тебя Джек?

— Если хочешь.

— Хочу. Мне нравится. Я люблю короткие, простые имена. — Он сделал еще глоток.

Джек хотел сказать что-нибудь, когда почувствовал, как что-то теплое трется о его ноги. Он посмотрел вниз. На него в ответ блестящими глазами смотрел черный мохнатый комок. Джек осторожно отодвинулся.

— Ты не любишь кошек? — настороженно спросил Брок.

Джек тут же понял, что нелюбовь к кошкам станет концом их отношений.

— Я их люблю. — В доказательство он погладил кошку по голове.

Брок с облегчением улыбнулся.  
— Ее зовут Пегги.

Пегги вскарабкалась по ногам Джека, чтобы устроиться на его коленях. Джек знал, что очень скоро об этом пожалеет.

— Ты ей нравишься. — Брок погладил кошку. — Так что ты делаешь, когда не спасаешь людей и не пьешь кофе?

— Ух ты. Обычно это я допрашиваю людей, — прохрипел Джек и закашлялся.

На лице Брока отразилось понимание.  
— У тебя аллергия.

Джек шмыгнул носом.  
— Ага.

— О нет. Мы никогда не сможем быть вместе. — Брок драматично прижал ладонь ко лбу.

Джек лишь на половину был уверен, что он шутит. Ему попадались кошатники в жизни, и они были весьма серьезны, когда дело касалось их питомцев.

— Нет-нет, я в порядке. Я могу дочихаться до смерти, мне все равно.

Брок фыркнул.  
— У меня есть таблетки. У моего друга тоже аллергия.

Он встал, забрал Пегги и опустил ее на пол. Затем он исчез за дверью ванной и вернулся с белой таблеткой и стаканом воды.

— Это должно помочь.

Джек проглотил таблетку и поставил стакан на столик рядом с бутылкой.

— Уровень моей привлекательности только что рухнул с нуля до минус одного.

— Не глупи. — Брок снова сел рядом с ним, подобрав под себя ноги. — Я думаю, что ты очень привлекательный, — тихо сказал он.

_Ты был с таким, как Стив, и ты считаешь меня привлекательным?_

Но Джек не сказал этого, потому что не хотел напоминать про Стива. Он хотел забыть о существовании Стива. Судя по виду Брока, тот тоже этого хотел.

— Я давно обратил на тебя внимание, — продолжил Брок. Теперь он смотрел на губы Джека. — Мне нравятся мужчины вроде тебя. Мужчины, которые сильнее меня.

Это заявление выбило из Джека воздух, ему стало сложно дышать. Он протянул руку погладить Брока костяшками по скуле. А затем наклонился и поцеловал его.

Однажды у Джека была девушка. Ему не нравилось целоваться с ней. Ему обычно становилось скучно едва через минуту. Он просто не видел ничего интересного в двух ртах, обменивающихся слюнями. Была уйма более интересных занятий. Например, смотреть, как растет трава.

Но целовать Брока было совсем не скучно. Теплый и отзывчивый рот Брока вызывал слабость в его коленях, и он был рад, что сидит, а не стоит. Брок не был неряшливым, он прекрасно знал, как не обслюнявить Джеку все лицо. Его губы на вкус были горькими от пива, но Джек не был против. Брок ахнул в его рот и легко толкнул его, глядя в сторону. Джек уже хотел поцеловать его еще раз.

— Ох, — выдохнул Брок.

— Мне не стоило, — осознал Джек.

Брок кивнул, не глядя на него. Его щеки и губы раскраснелись, и это было самое красивое, что Джек когда-либо видел.

— Я не хочу тебя выгонять, но…

— Мне пора идти, — согласился Джек, вставая. — Увидимся завтра?

Брок поднял на него глаза и выдавил слабую улыбку.  
— Да. Да, спокойной ночи.

Проглотив разочарование, Джек заставил себя уйти из дома Брока и уехать к себе.


	16. Ты меня избегаешь? Я нигде не могу найти тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек принимает важное решение

На следующий день Джека за стойкой Старбакса приветствовал не Брок.

— Добрый день, что будете заказывать?

Джек нахмурился при виде высокого улыбчивого блондина, которого он раньше никогда не видел.

— Брок здесь? — спросил он.

— Нет. Он взял больничный.

Это было странно. Джек вышел из кофейни, не сказав ни слова, продолжая хмуриться. Брок сказал, что они увидятся сегодня. И он накануне выглядел вполне здоровым. Разве он не должен был написать Джеку об изменении планов? Джек сел в машину и проверил телефон, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии сообщений.

_Роллинз: Парень в старбаксе сказал, что ты заболел. Ты в порядке?_

Джек откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на телефон в ожидании ответа, который так и не пришел.

_Роллинз: Я думал, что увижу тебя сегодня. Это из-за того, что я тебя поцеловал? Я думал, что ты тоже этого хотел._

Может быть, Брок был слишком болен, чтобы ответить Джеку? Что, если ему нужна была помощь, кто-то, кто мог позаботиться о нем?

_Роллинз: Я не буду больше делать этого, если ты не хочешь. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. Ты в порядке?_

Он просидел в машине еще пять минут, теряя надежду получить ответ в ближайшее время. Он со вздохом завел двигатель. Хотел бы он, чтобы в доме Брока все еще стояли камеры. Он мог бы тогда проверить его, убедиться, что он в порядке. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Он, наверное, спал. Он увидит сообщения от Джека, когда проснется, и тогда ответит на них.

Джек свернул в другую сторону на перекрестке, на дорогу, которая вела в район Брока.

Скорее всего, ничего особенного не случилось, но Джек обязан был убедиться в этом. На Брока однажды напали с оружием, а потом похитили. Да, похитителем был Джек, но кто мог гарантировать, что у Брока не было других сталкеров? Тех, кто мог серьезно навредить ему?

Джек остановил машину перед домом Брока, практически выпрыгнул из нее и бросился к двери. Ему не пришлось долго ждать ответа после звонка; дверь открылась и он оказался лицом к лицу со Стивом.

— Привет, — удивившись, сказал Джек.

— Привет, — ответил Стив. Он не улыбался.

— Брок сегодня не пришел на работу, и я… Я просто хотел убедиться, что у него все в порядке.

— Он заболел. — Стив стоял в дверном проходе, скрестив руки на груди и широкими плечами загораживая Джеку вид. — Он сейчас спит. Я скажу ему, что ты приезжал.

Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом Джека. Он смотрел на нее в потрясении. Он всегда считал Стива самым доброжелательным человеком из всех, кого встречал. Он пересматривал свое мнение о нем.

Что такого Баки наговорил Стиву, что тот начал относится к Джеку с такой неприязнью? Мог он… Мог Баки рассказать ему…

Или, подумал Джек, вернувшись в машину, Баки ему ничего не говорил, а Стив просто узнал об интрижке Брока с Джеком. Может быть, Брок поэтому не мог написать Джеку. Может быть, Стив просто не дал ему. Что если…

У Джека пересохло во рту, пока он стоял в пробке. Что, если Стив обидел Брока? Он же огромный, более мускулистый, чем Джек, хотя и примерно его роста. Конечно, Брок и сам не был слабаком, но против Стива у него ни единого шанса. А Джек просто оставил его там… Разве не странно это, что Стив был дома у Брока на следующий день после того, как они поссорились? Почему до Джека это дошло только сейчас? Его же учили замечать такие вещи, связывать факты вместе…

Он помотал головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Стив хороший человек. Он бы не стал вредить Броку. Или стал?

Почему он сделал так, чтобы Джек не мог заглянуть в дом? Почему захлопнул перед ним дверь? Раз уж Брок был просто болен, а не лежал на полу, избитый?

Эти мрачные мысли не давали Джеку покоя все время, пока он ехал домой и устраивался на диване. Он в очередной раз оплакал утрату камер. Он достал телефон и набрал новое сообщение.

_Роллинз: Говорил со Стивом. Он был недоволен видеть меня. Он знает про нас?_

Когда ответа и на это не пришло, он отправил еще одно.

_Роллинз: Он напал на тебя?_

_Роллинз: Мне нужно хоть одно слово, чтобы знать, что ты в порядке. Пожалуйста, я с ума схожу._

Он провел полночи, думая, что должен немедленно вылезти из кровати и увидеть Брока. Другую половину ночи он провел, убеждая себя, что слишком остро реагирует. Он встал до будильника. Его лицо было бледнее мела, под глазами залегли темные круги, и он слишком нервничал, чтобы позавтракать. У него кончились сигареты, поэтому он заехал в магазин по дороге на работу и купил сразу две пачки.

Приехав в участок, он заметил Баки, шедшего по парковке в сторону раздевалок.

— Эй, Бак! — позвал Джек, поспешив к нему.

Баки остановился перед дверью и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Что ты рассказал Стиву обо мне? — понизив голос, спросил Джек.

Баки приподнял брови.  
— Ты не думаешь, что у нас хватает более интересных тем для разговора?

— Я просто столкнулся с ним вчера, и он был немного… мрачным.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что это из-за того, что ты увиваешься вокруг его парня?

Джек кивнул, сунув руки в карманы куртки.  
— Брок хочет расстаться с ним.

— Что, ради тебя? Он рехнулся? Хотя подожди. — Баки поджал губы. — Он не знает о тебе всего, да?

— Никто не знает обо мне всего.

— Ты понял, о чем я, — рявкнул Баки; он был не в настроении шутить. — Ты ему скажешь?

Джек моргнул.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу. Это все разрушит.

— Стоило подумать об этом до того, как ты взял и просто похитил его!

Джек поморщился.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не хотел причинять ему вреда.

— Но причинил. И продолжаешь это делать, не рассказывая ему. — Голос Баки становился громче из-за обуревавших его эмоций. — Что, если он сам об этом узнает? Что, если вы сблизитесь, переспите, по-настоящему полюбите друг друга, а потом он узнает? Если ты думаешь, что сейчас правда нанесет ему травму, представь, как он отреагирует потом?

Глаза Баки метали молнии, и Джеку пришлось отвести взгляд.

— Может быть, он не узнает. Чудо, что он вообще посмотрел в мою сторону. Я не могу потерять его, — пробормотал он.

— Боже, — выдохнул Баки. — Как ты сам с собой живешь? Роллинз, посмотри на меня.

Джек неохотно подчинился.

— Будет хуже, если Брок узнает об этом от кого-то другого. Или поймет это сам. Он почувствует себя обманутым и использованным, будет считать, что ты манипуляциями убедил его вступить с тобой в отношения. Чем раньше ты скажешь, тем больше у него будет времени, чтобы… переварить это. И может быть, кто знает, однажды он простит тебя.

Джек качнул головой.  
— Он не простит. Ты не простил. Если я ему скажу, все будет кончено.

— Скажи мне, что для тебя важнее: твои чувства? Или его? — Баки выжидательно смотрел на него.

Джек сжал руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней.

— Его, — едва слышно ответил он. — Ты прав. Я скажу ему. Он заслуживает знать правду, а я не заслуживаю его.

Губы Баки едва дрогнули.  
— Ты не так безнадежен.

Он развернулся и пошел в раздевалку, где остальные члены отряда готовились к рабочему дню. Со слабыми ногами и пустой головой, глядя в пол, Джек последовал за ним.


	17. Секрет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чье это сердце лежит разбитое на холодной земле? Джека? Или мое?

В тот день Джек был рассеяннее обычного. Он не мог перестать думать о Броке. Он думал, что скажет, когда наконец увидит его. Он пытался подготовить речь, но все, что он хотел сказать, звучало ужасно. Как вообще можно было объяснить похищение? Он знал, что потеряет Брока, и от этого хотелось плакать. Тот факт, что Брок до сих пор не подавал признаков жизни, тоже не помогал.

Он был настолько не в себе, что допустил ошибку, когда его отряд вызвали на стрельбу в отеле; он подстрелил одного из преступников, когда не должен был этого делать. В результате он оказался на ковре у инспектора Фьюри, и даже не смог объясниться. Когда он наконец покинул участок, у него болела голова, и он мечтал только о паре порций выпивки и хорошем сне. Ему казалось, что он не спал целую вечность, и, задумавшись над этим, он осознал, что не может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз спокойно спал. Возможно, до Брока. Больше месяца.

Днем похолодало. Джек сжался, кутаясь в кожаную куртку и пряча руки в карманах. Он решил отказаться от сигареты и сразу отправиться домой. Он и так курил больше обычного. Он поднял голову, и его сердце пропустило удар раньше, чем мозг полностью осознал, кто расхаживает по парковке.

— Брок, — позвал Джек, поспешив к нему.

Брок повернулся к нему. Он поднял руку, прежде чем Джек успел приблизиться.

— Не подходи.

Джек резко остановился, как будто Брок ударил его словами. Он нахмурился.

— Что случилось?

Он огляделся и увидел Стива на его харлее, стоящего в паре метров от них. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать разговор, но достаточно близко, чтобы все видеть. Может быть, поэтому Брок не подпустил его ближе.

— Ты не отвечал на мои сообщения, — сказал Джек. — Я волновался.

Он всмотрелся в Брока. Его лицо и щеки покраснели от холода, но в остальном он выглядел так же хорошо, как всегда. Он не был ни больным, ни побитым. У Джека скрутило живот. У него было плохое предчувствие. Происходило что-то непонятное.

— Не грузи меня этой херней. — Брок убрал руку в карман парки и чуть отстранился от него.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Я не…

— Я знаю, кто ты, понял? Я знаю, что ты сделал.

Джек замер, его внутренности заледенели. Воздух покинул легкие облаком белого пара, и Джек не помнил, как вдохнуть его обратно.

— Я сначала подумал, что мне показалось, — продолжил Брок, держась подальше от Джека, но так, чтобы тот его слышал без необходимости повышать голос. — Говорил себе, что это не возможно. Но ты трогаешь как он. Пахнешь как он. Даже дышишь как он. Ты тот, кто меня похитил.

Джек не моргая смотрел на него, его глаза слезились. Он подозревал, что не сможет выдавить ни звука, если попытается что-нибудь сказать.

— Ты даже не отрицаешь этого, — сказал Брок.

— Я не могу врать тебе, — сдавленным голосом ответил Джек.

— Ну, спасибо и на этом.

— Мне так…

Брок снова поднял руку.  
— Не утруждайся. Я не хочу это слышать. Я не представляю, что за игру ты затеял, и мне все равно. Я никому не сказал, и не скажу. Я не хочу еще больше неприятностей.

— Ты боишься, что я доставлю тебе неприятности?

— Я не знаю, на что ты способен. — Брок едва заметно трясся, либо от сдерживаемых эмоций, либо от холода. Джек чувствовал, что тоже дрожит, хотя ему больше не было холодно. — Я понятия не имею, кто ты на самом деле. Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего, слышишь меня? Не лезь ко мне. Удали мой номер, перестань приходить ко мне на работу. Забудь о моем существовании. Понял?

Джек молча смотрел на него, его глаза горели, в голове стучала боль.

— Ты понял? — повторил Брок. Теперь дрожал и его голос.

Не в состоянии ничего сказать, Джек просто кивнул. Стив смотрел на него пронзительными синими глазами, но Джек видел только Брока, развернувшегося на каблуках и ушедшего от него. Он смотрел, как Брок садится на мотоцикл, прячет свое прекрасное лицо под шлемом, прижимается к спине Стива и уезжает из жизни Джека, навсегда.

Джек медленно дошел до своей машины, его мышцы напрягались, словно он шел сквозь воду. Он сел, закрыл дверь и уронил голову в руки. Он чувствовал только чудовищную мигрень; если он и испытывал какие-то эмоции, отрицательные или положительные, его разум их не регистрировал.

Он не знал, сколько времени просидел в машине. Головная боль с каждой минутой становилась все хуже, и ему было страшно вести машину. Он вызвал такси, а добравшись до дома, ощутил такую тошноту, что не смог заставить себя поесть или попить. Он дотащился до кровати, где часами лежал с открытыми глазами и пустотой в голове.

Только ранним утром Джек решил встать и хотя бы принять болеутоляющее. Взяв пузырек в ванной, он прошел на кухню. Проглотив две таблетки, он сел на барный стул у стойки, прижав холодные руки к горящему лбу. Он сидел так, пока головная боль не уменьшилась. Тогда он вернулся в спальню, выудил телефон из кучи одежды, сваленной на полу, и вернулся в постель. Завернувшись в одеяло, он начал печатать, щурясь от яркого света экрана, резавшего ему глаза.

_Мне очень жаль. Я не знаю, что мной двигало. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебя зла. Я никогда не хотел тебя обидеть. Если ты думаешь, что это было какой-то игрой, это не так. Я не врал тебе о своих чувствах. Я знаю, что ничего не могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину, и не жду, что ты простишь меня._

_Не волнуйся, я удаляю твой номер. Я больше не буду тебя беспокоить. Ты меня больше не увидишь._

_Прощай._

Он отправил сообщение Броку, зная, что никогда не получит на него ответ. Это не имело значения; Брок заслуживал нормального извинения. Джек должен был сделать это раньше. Баки был прав. Самостоятельно обнаружив правду, Брок отреагировал хуже, чем если бы Джек рассказал все сам. Ему нужно было извиниться лицом к лицу, а не посылать пространное сообщение, которое ничего не объясняло. Не то чтобы у Джека были слова, которые могли все объяснить.

Он не стал удалять номер Брока, как не стал и стирать его фотографии. Он открыл снимок, который сделал в Старбаксе, где Брок смотрел в окно. Джек помнил тот день; он был всего несколько недель назад, но казалось, что прошла целая жизнь. Тогда вещи были лучше, проще. Джек прислонил телефон к лампе на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы он мог смотреть на него, пока экран не погас. Тогда он закрыл глаза и наконец-то задремал.


	18. Я останусь с тобой, друг мой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек тонет в горе

Несколько дней назад Джек вскочил с постели до звонка будильника с приятным трепетом в груди, предвкушая ожидающий его день.

В этот день все было иначе. В этот день Джек захотел навеки остаться в кровати, просто свернуться под одеялом и умереть. Он позвонил Фьюри, чтобы взять отгул, наврав что-то про перенапряжение и переутомление. Учитывая происшествие со стрельбой накануне, его предлог звучал правдоподобно.

Он провел весь день, куря в постели, даже не потрудившись открыть окно, принимая таблетки от боли, которую ничто не могло излечить, и страдая. В какой-то момент он даже дошел до кухни, чтобы заставить себя поесть, но почувствовал тошноту, едва его язык коснулся хлеба.

Поначалу он хотел сохранить номер Брока, вопреки обещанию удалить его. Но искушение написать ему было слишком сильным, и в конце концов Джек стер его, вместе со всей их перепиской. Он пытался не читать сообщения в процессе, но некоторые просто цепляли его взгляд; сладкие слова, потерявшие свое значение, пустые обещания, мечты, которым было не суждено воплотиться.

Он все еще не удалил фотографии.

На следующий день ему пришлось идти на работу, и он неохотно выполз из кровати сильно после будильника. Он натянул какие-то валявшиеся под рукой вещи и ушел, не позаботившись ни о прядях волос, падавших ему на лицо, ни о смеси табака и пота, которой от него разило.

Баки небрежно попросился к нему в отряд, но даже это не взбодрило Джека. Они взяли с собой Хилл, и патруль по их району прошел гораздо более тихо, чем обычно.

— _Ты ему рассказал?_ — спросил Баки, бросив на него взгляд.

— Не сейчас, — пробормотал Джек, не глядя на него в ответ. Он прижимался головой к окну, бездумно глядя на людей и здания, мимо которых они проезжали.

— Я приму это за «да», — сказал Баки. — Как прошло?

Джек закрыл глаза, отказываясь отвечать. Он уже велел Баки оставить эту тему, он не собирался повторяться.

— Эй, ты вообще спал ночью?

— Помнишь, как ты на меня разозлился и мы перестали разговаривать? Было здорово. Давай повторим.

Баки что-то проворчал в ответ. Обычно грубость к нему помогала Джеку почувствовать себя лучше (грубость вообще улучшала его настроение), но в этот раз ему только стало еще тоскливее. Баки не разговаривал с ним весь день, однако купил ему кофе, когда они пошли перекусить. Это был абсолютно ужасный на вкус двойной эспрессо, но Джек оценил сам жест.

Затем наступили выходные, и Джек запланировал провести их примерно так же, как и четверг. Он точно не ждал гостей, поэтому, когда в воскресение днем в его дверь позвонили, он подумал, что это либо домовладелец, либо кто-то из соседей. Но когда открыл дверь, то с удивлением обнаружил там Баки, державшего упаковку пива.

— Что, мы снова друзья? — спросил Джек.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Ты не так уж плох. Просто сбился с пути. И я думаю, что сейчас тебе нужен друг. Или, по крайней мере, это, — он поднял пиво.

— Я прекрасно справляюсь в одиночку. — Несмотря на свои слова, Джек шагнул в сторону, пропуская Баки в квартиру. Зияющая дыра в его груди наполнилась десертной ложечкой тепла.

— Ты шутишь? Ты в раздрае. — Баки вошел и огляделся. Он годами знал, где живет Джек, но в гостях оказался впервые. — Уютненько.

Джек тоже огляделся. Его квартира была типичной холостяцкой берлогой, особенно сейчас, когда он был не в настроении для уборки. Воздух был затхлым и отчетливо пах сигаретным дымом. Однако все выглядело лучше, чем Джек себя чувствовал. Он вернулся к своему месту на диване, где завернулся в одеяло и зажег очередную сигарету. Баки опустил пиво на кухонный стол. С любопытством открыл холодильник.

— Ты что-нибудь ел? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Не будь наседкой.

— Ты себя видел? Ты выглядишь как смерть. Даже по моим меркам.

— Похоже, некоторым это нравится. Может быть, теперь Романова подкатит ко мне.

Баки закрыл холодильник и наклонился к морозилке. Достал оттуда ведерко мороженого.  
— Дай угадаю. Здесь лежит укроп.

— Что?

— Ничего, — пробормотал Баки, открывая крышку, под которой обнаружилось наполовину съеденное мороженое сабайон.

Джек решил, что это одна из тех шуток Баки, смысл которых он никогда не поймет.

Баки уселся на диван рядом с ним и вручил ему пиво, мороженое и ложку.

— Ешь.

— Серьезно? — спросил Джек сквозь зажатую в зубах сигарету, пока открывал бутылку. — Ты был снаружи, там дубак. Я ненавижу апрель.

— Не давай холоду остановить тебя. — Баки вытащил у него изо рта сигарету и затушил в переполненной пепельнице. — Давай, Роллинз, это практически один сахар, а тебе сейчас как раз сахар и нужен.

Джек сделал большой глоток пива, горечь которого смешалась с оставшимся во рту гадким привкусом табака. Это был вкус его жизни.

— Меня зовут Джек, — тихо сказал он.

В глазах Баки что-то мелькнуло. Может быть, удивление, может быть, насмешка.

— Хорошо. Джек. — Он вздохнул, и его голос стал серьезнее. — Я вчера говорил со Стивом. Он сказал, что вы с Броком поругались, но он не знает деталей.

Джек потер уголок глаза свободной рукой.  
— Я знал, что ты пришел за сплетнями.

Он рассказал Баки о своей стычке с Броком, его голос звучал глухо и монотонно. Казалось, что он рассказывает историю, случившуюся с кем-то другим. Правда, после этого он почувствовал себя немного лучше; было хорошо наконец поговорить с кем-то об этом. Он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким в своем горе.

— Не хочу говорить «Я же тебе говорил», но… — Баки поморщился.

Джек застонал.  
— Ты худший друг в мире.

— Я не тот друг, который тебе нужен, но тот, которого ты заслуживаешь, — идеально скопировав интонации Бэтмена, ответил Баки.

— Что и следовало доказать. — Джек потянулся к сигаретам, но Баки оттолкнул его руку и сунул вместо этого ему мороженое.

— Серьезно, поешь. Оно уже подтаяло.

Джек обреченно вздохнул и поставил ведерко на колени. Покрывавший его иней растаял и теперь оставлял лужи на кофейном столике и одеяле.

— Слушай, Джек, я скажу прямо…

— А раньше что было? — перебил Джек, и Баки отмахнулся, чтобы он замолчал, но его губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— То, что ты чувствуешь к Броку, это не любовь. Это одержимость. И чем раньше ты это осознаешь, тем быстрее сможешь преодолеть.

Джек зачерпнул ложкой подтаявшее мороженое, думая.

— А это не может быть одновременно и тем, и тем? — наконец спросил он. — Я дорожу им. Я не только хочу его, мне важно, что хочет он. Бог знает, у меня никогда в жизни не было нормальных отношений, но мне кажется, что это любовь.

— Для любви есть только одно решение. Тебе придется переждать. Как с любой болью. — Баки пожал плечами. — Все будет хорошо. Мы копы. Мы умеем справляться с болью.

— Ты реально худший друг.

Однако позже, когда убойная доза сахара от мороженого помогла ему почувствовать себя лучше, а Баки решил отвлечь от трагедии игрой в покер, Джек подумал, что тот, в конце концов, был не таким уж плохим другом.


	19. Когда я по тебе тоскую

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нужно много времени на исцеление

Последовавшие дни слились для Джека в размытое пятно. Он чувствовал себя живым только на работе; как только он возвращался домой, он погружался в небытие, не в силах делать ничего, кроме как ждать конца дня. И все-таки он был не в самом ужасном состоянии; по крайней мере, он снова принимал душ, что, по словам Баки, уже было прогрессом. Иногда он даже ел, когда боль в желудке становилась невыносимой. Еда на вкус была похожа на пепел, но хотя бы немного помогала. Джеку хотелось, чтобы пустоту в груди можно было заполнить с такой же легкостью.

Баки не отходил от него ни на шаг, предлагая столько моральной поддержки, сколько мог. Что в основном выражалось в том, что он всегда был рядом, чтобы Джек мог выместить на нем свое раздражение. Иногда Джек думал, что ведет себя слишком резко, но Баки никогда не жаловался, так что все было в порядке. Когда-нибудь он за все сумеет расплатиться, когда снова будет достаточно силен, чтобы нормально жить. Хотя бы так же нормально, как раньше.

Баки заставил Джека удалить фотографии Брока с телефона. Какая-то ерунда про движение вперед. Это не должно было иметь большого значения, поскольку Джек уже давно не смотрел на них, но после этого ему стало легче. Баки также предложил онлайн-знакомства, но Джек еще не скоро будет готов к свиданиям.

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки.

Они сидели в одном из баров, которыми буквально оказался набит район Джека. После того, как Старбакс Брока стал закрыт для них, они решили поискать новое место для встреч. Этот Джеку нравился; посетители были не настолько подозрительными, как те, с которыми они столкнулись в пабе на прошлой неделе, и интерьер был приятным, с темными стенами и мебелью, с развешанными повсюду маленькими гирляндами. И барменша была хорошенькой.

— Свидания не для тебя, — продолжил Баки. — Может быть, тебе стоит направить свою энергию во что-то еще? В искусство, например. Как я делаю.

— Направить мое что в куда? — горько спросил Джек. — Я с трудом могу заставить себя принимать душ и не выглядеть как пугало.

Баки сморщил нос.  
— А Стив еще меня зовет мелодраматичным.

Джек напрягся, услышав имя Стива. Баки давно не говорил ни о нем, ни о Броке, и Джек предпочел бы, чтобы так оно и продолжалось.

— Брок, кстати, спрашивал о тебе, — невозмутимо добавил Баки.

Джек зажмурился и чуть сильнее сжал стакан с холодным пивом.  
— Ты не помогаешь.

Баки настороженно посмотрел на него.  
— Я подумал, что ты захочешь знать.

Джек покачал головой.

— Прости, — сказал Баки. — Я думал, тебе стало лучше. На работе ты ведешь себя лучше.

— Потому что Фьюри больше не посылает меня к психотерапевту?

— Ага.

— Может быть. — Джек пожал плечами, отхлебнул пива и поморщился. Пиво здесь было не из лучших — неожиданно низкая цена должна была их насторожить. — Не упоминай его больше.

Баки кивнул, поняв, что Джек говорит про Брока, а не про Фьюри. Они посидели в молчании, оглядываясь и рассматривая посетителей. Несмотря на паршивое пиво, здесь было многолюдно. За стойкой бара сидели две девицы в коротких юбках и хихикали, глядя на их. Они, вероятно, были вусмерть пьяны, чтобы выбрать из толпы Баки с Джеком.

— Как он? — тихо спросил Джек.

— Ну, нормально. Все еще бариста. Все еще со Стивом.

Джек кивнул и допил пиво.

Он не считал дни, но их прошло много, прежде чем Баки снова упомянул Брока. Они переодевались в раздевалке после рабочего дня и ждали, когда Уилсон и Коулсон вылезут из душевых. Уилсон, засранец, любил поторчать в душе.

— Брок спрашивал, где ты живешь, — неожиданно сказал Баки, внимательно глядя на Джека. — Я знаю, что ты пытаешься забыть о его существовании, но я подумал, что стоит тебя предупредить, на случай, если он захочет зайти к тебе в гости.

Джек не знал, что почувствовал при звуке имени Брока, но что-то почувствовал. Он еще не оправился после своего увлечения, но считал, что движется в нужном направлении. У него было больше энергии и желания делать что-то, кроме как лежать в постели и глазеть в потолок. Он дочитал книгу в начале недели и решил купить себе новую. Чтение оказалось полезным, когда понадобилось забыть реальный мир, включая Брока. Джек надеялся, что сумеет забыть его полностью и будет жить своей жизнью.

— Зачем ему приходить ко мне в гости? — глухо спросил Джек.

— Я не… — Баки закусил губу. — Он кое-что спросил у меня несколько дней назад, — наконец сказал он. — Стоит ли ему простить тебя.

Джек взглянул на него, подняв брови.  
— И что ты ответил?

— Что я не знаю. Это ему решать.

У Джека заныло в груди, и он понял, что перестал дышать. Он резко вдохнул. Его сердце бешено колотилось, подпитываемое новой волной надежды. Надежды, которой не должно было быть.

Он попытался задавить ее, говоря себе, что нет ни единого шанса на то, что Брок захочет увидеть его после такого долгого перерыва. После всего, что Джек сделал. Но все же, когда он припарковался перед своим домом, невысокая фигурка маячила перед входом. У Джека дрогнуло сердце. Он сидел в машине, впитывая черты Брока, потускневшие в его памяти. Точный цвет его глаз, окружавшие их морщинки, вены, выступавшие на шее. Невероятные пышные волосы.

Брок поднял глаза, словно почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Он заметил Джека и замер, его грудь поднялась с глубоким вдохом. У Джека не было выбора; он вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, вышел из машины и пошел к нему на дрожащих ногах. Брок сложил руки на груди и сделал короткий шаг назад, глядя на Джека с приоткрытым ртом. Было бы так просто наклониться и поцеловать его.

Джек так и не смог забыть его.


	20. Приносящий надежду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Броку помимо всего прочего нравится безалаберность

— Джек, — произнес Брок. Его голос звучал чуть выше, чем помнилось Джеку.

— Привет, Брок, — ответил Джек. Мысли в его голове метались с такой скоростью, что можно было считать, будто их и вовсе не было.

— Я порвал со Стивом, — выпалил Брок.

Джек растерянно моргнул.  
— Мне жаль это слышать.

— Неправда.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Это то, что говорят хорошие люди.

— Но ты ведь не такой уж и хороший, да?

Он покачал головой, осматривая Брока. Он пытался не слишком задумываться над тем, что для него значили слова Брока.  
— Ты в порядке?

Брок коротко кивнул.  
— Да. — Его руки были прижаты к бокам, словно он сдерживал желание обнять себя. — Нет. Мы можем поговорить?

— Мы говорим.

— Мы стоим посреди дороги.

Джек махнул рукой на свой дом.  
— Хочешь зайти?

Брок кивнул, и Джек повел его ко входу. Выудив из кармана ключи, он несколько секунд провозился с ними, прежде чем смог наконец открыть дверь. Они дошли до второго этажа, когда Джек вспомнил о малоприглядном состоянии своей квартиры, но было поздно идти куда-то еще. К тому же, им, вероятно, предпочтительнее быть наедине для того, о чем хотел поговорить Брок.

— Я не ждал гостей, — предупредил Джек, открыв дверь и впустив Брока.

— Ничего, — пробормотал тот, оглядываясь.

Квартира выглядела еще хуже, чем когда к Джеку приходил Баки. Кухня и гостиная были завалены пустыми коробками из-под пиццы, и он давно не выносил мусор. В воздухе по-прежнему висел запах сигаретного дыма.

— Садись, — Джек неопределенно помахал рукой.

Брок сел на барный стул у кухонной стойки и сосредоточил внимание на лежавшей перед ним коробке от пиццы.

— Будешь что-нибудь пить?

Он покачал головой.  
— Нет, спасибо.

Джек прислонился к стене напротив, скрестив руки на груди.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Брок сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Знаешь, как мы со Стивом начали встречаться?

Джек покачал головой. Он помнил, что они познакомились в спортзале, но и только. Он рассматривал Брока, пытаясь понять, куда тот ведет.

— Он пригласил меня на роскошный ужин, и он прошел немного неловко, но мы поладили. Потом он довез меня на своем байке до дома и пожелал спокойной ночи. На следующий день удивил пикником в парке.

— Звучит мило, — пробормотал Джек.

— Звучит скучно, — возразил Брок, подняв взгляд. — Я подцепил Стива, потому что посчитал его кем-то другим. Ты бы видел, как он тренируется. Или дерется. Настоящий зверь. Но за стенами спортзала… — Он покачал головой. — Он тоже посчитал меня кем-то другим. А я, не знаю, наверное, не захотел его разочаровывать? Мне хотелось быть лучше рядом с ним. Кем-то, кто любит пикники, уток, романтические ужины и миссионерскую позу. Но это не я.

Джек нахмурился. Брок огляделся, вздохнув, словно ища вдохновение.

— Я тут был раньше, да? — спросил он.

Джек проглотил поднявшееся в горле чувство вины.  
— Ты об этом хотел поговорить? Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Мне нечего тебе сказать.

Брок покачал головой, опустив взгляд.  
— Нет, я просто тяну время. Тяжело порой принять то, что ты из себя представляешь, тем более признаться в этом другим.

— Ты не можешь быть хуже меня.

Уголки его рта приподнялись.  
— Может быть, мы слеплены из одного теста. — Он поднял глаза. — Не пойми меня превратно, чье-то похищение — хреновый способ понравиться. И я перепугался. Сначала. — У него дрогнул голос, и он снова опустил глаза, давая себе время собраться с мыслями. — А потом я успокоился. Я не мог перестать думать об этом. Я пытался. Я даже поменял свой рабочий график, чтобы не столкнуться с тобой, если ты попытаешься встретиться со мной. Но ты не появлялся, и я… — Он глубоко вдохнул. Джек видел, как тяжело ему было все это рассказывать, но ничем не мог помочь, кроме как дать ему выговориться. — Я был чертовски разочарован, — тише продолжил Брок. Он нервно хмыкнул. — Это было глупо, ведь ты поступил именно так, как я потребовал у тебя, и… Я не знаю, как так получилось, но я чувствовал себя одновременно под угрозой и в безопасности, и это… по-настоящему заводит. — Последние слова он прошептал. Брок жарко посмотрел на Джека широко распахнутыми глазами.

У Джека покалывало все тело. Он оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к Броку, оперся рукой в стойку, нависнув над ним. Брок не разрывал зрительного контакта.

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание? — низким, почти урчащим голосом спросил Джек. — Я знаю один бар, довольно симпатичный, он славится частыми драками. — У Брока расплылись зрачки. Джек был так близко, что чувствовал его горячее дыхание. — Я обещаю не похищать тебя. Не причинять тебе боль.

— Даже если я попрошу тебя? — прошептал Брок.

— Я сделаю всё, о чем ты меня попросишь, — прошептал Джек в ответ.

Он не знал, сам ли он наклонился, или Брок подался к нему, но через мгновение они уже целовались. В груди Джека разливался жар, растекаясь дальше по всему телу. Он чувствовал, что Брок улыбается в поцелуй, и не смог сдержать собственной улыбки. Рот Брока был на вкус как кофе, и пахло от него тоже кофе, наверное, он только что закончил свою смену в Старбаксе. Джек сократил остававшееся между ними расстояние, встав меж ногами Брока. Опустив одну руку Броку на бедро, второй Джек обнял его, прижимая его тело к своему, желая, чтобы он оказался еще ближе. Руки Брока легли ему на бедра, пальцы больно впились кожу. В голове Джека вспыхнул вопрос, целовал ли Брок Стива так, словно он по-настоящему его жаждал, словно он был жизненно необходим; но он не хотел думать про Стива, это было не о нем; Стив остался в прошлом, и у него больше не было прав на Брока. Стив перестал иметь значение.

Они прервались, чтобы наполнить легкие воздухом. Брок сидел с закрытыми глазами, Джек взял его лицо в ладонь, прослеживая очертания губ большим пальцем. Брок улыбнулся и приподнял веки.

Он был слишком красивым.

— Я свободен сегодня вечером, — пробормотал Джек. — Что скажешь?

— Я за. — Брок облизал губы. — Но мы же все равно поговорим, по-настоящему, да? Потому что я до сих пор почти не знаю тебя, и до меня только что дошло, как безалаберно и глупо я себя веду, и… мне это нравится.

Джек улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. Но я боюсь, что ты очень быстро поймешь, насколько я скучный.

Брок фыркнул.  
— Ты самый наименее скучный человек из всех, кого я встречал, мистер Похититель.


	21. Большое сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И жили они долго и счастливо. Но это не точно.

Джек был счастлив. Ему было тепло в ворохе одеял, кровать была удобной, и к его боку прижималось крепкое тело, наполняя его ощущением безопасности и блаженства. Если бы только эта гадость перестала хлопать его по голове, все было бы идеально.

Он нахмурился, просыпаясь окончательно. Серьезно, что хлопало его по голове? Он приоткрыл глаза. В комнате не было беспроглядно темно: в окна просачивался лунный свет, заливая потолок и стены серебристым сиянием. Джек отвернул голову от Брока, и похлопывание повторилось. Его лицо уткнулось во что-то мохнатое.

Кошка. Проклятая кошка хлопала его лапой.

— Ну что? — пробормотал он чуть громче, чем планировал. — Что тебе надо?

Конечно, Пегги не могла ответить, но хотя бы перестала трогать его после того, как он к ней повернулся. Она сидела прямо возле его головы, глядя на него сверху вниз темными глазами, и Джек почувствовал, как у него запершило в горле и начало жечь глаза.

— Она хочет, чтобы ты спал лицом к ней, — пробормотал у него за спиной Брок. — Ты ей очень нравишься.

Джек не смог удержаться и, уткнувшись носом в подушку, чихнул. Дважды.

— Хочешь таблетку? — спросил Брок.

Джек выбрался из кровати, передернувшись, когда кожи коснулся холодный воздух. Пегги спрыгнула на пол, когда он начал двигаться, и теперь с любопытством его рассматривала.

— Не. Пойду домой. — Он вытащил изо рта несколько кошачьих шерстинок.

Брок резко сел и посмотрел на Джека, наклонившегося в поисках одежды, несколько часов назад в беспорядке скинутой на пол.  
— Технически, я могу запереть ее в ванной, но она начнет кричать, и она может быть очень громкой.

Джек поднял рубашку, решил, что она слишком маленькая, чтобы быть его, и бросил ее обратно на пол.  
— Ты не хочешь запирать свою кошку в ванной, — уверенно сказал он.

— Не хочу, — согласился Брок.

Джек обошел кровать, глядя в пол. Он нашел брюки, похожие на свои, и надел их.  
— Ты видишь мою рубашку?

— По-моему, она в коридоре.

Джек поднял на него глаза. Уголки его рта были опущены, и он в целом выглядел настороженно.

— Все в порядке. Мы увидимся завтра, да? — сказал Джек, опершись одной рукой на матрас, чтобы коснуться лба Брока губами. Он почувствовал, как тот расслабляется. — Хотя, точнее, уже сегодня, — поправился он, обнаружив, что время уже за полночь. — Когда ты заканчиваешь?

— Примерно когда и ты, — Брок коротко улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, я за тобой заеду, и мы сможем, не знаю даже. Сходить на романтичную прогулку на закате.

Брок прищурился, улыбнувшись еще шире.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной!

Джек хмыкнул.  
— Кончено. Но мы можем и это сделать.

— Придурок. — Брок хлопнул Джека по плечу и улегся обратно.

— Спокойной ночи.

Джек подхватил с тумбочки пару наручников, которые он «позаимствовал» на работе, и убрал их в карман. Ему нужно было вернуть их рано утром, но может быть, однажды ему удастся «позаимствовать» их навсегда. Они понравились Броку. Ему нравились многие вещи, которые Стиву даже не приходили в голову. Джек покачал головой, выходя из спальни. Он не хотел вспоминать Стива, но ему нравилось, что он оказался в чем-то лучше него. И что Брок предпочел его компанию.

Он нашел рубашку на полу в коридоре и надел ее, улыбаясь себе. Все-таки нашелся тот единственный человек, который выбрал уголь, отказавшись от бриллианта.

Невзирая на то, что он меньше спал в последнее время, на работе Джек стал лучше справляться. Он даже порой болтал с коллегами, когда его посещало особенно хорошее настроение.

— Эй, Роллинз, — позвала Романова, когда они покинули участок после очередного патруля. — Мы с Баки собрались на стрельбище, хочешь с нами?

Баки над ее плечом смотрел на него умоляющими глазами. Джек удивлялся, почему тот вообще соглашался проводить с ней время, если она ему настолько не нравилась. Он хотел отказаться — проблема Баки, не его — но после всего, что Баки для него сделал за последние недели, Джек был ему должен.

— Да, ладно, — только остановимся по пути. — Он махнул на свою машину.

Все уселись, и Джек достал телефон, чтобы написать Броку.

_Роллинз: Ты не против, если мои друзья присоединяться?_

_Брок: Зависит от того, что ты задумал._

_Роллинз: На свидании. Не в кровати. Извращенец._

_Брок: Честно, я в обоих случаях не против._

_Роллинз: Извращенец._

— Брок едет с нами, — объявил Джек, заводя машину.

— Новый парень Джека, — пояснил Баки.

— Это тот симпатяга, с которым ты разговаривал возле участка? — уточнила Романова.

Джек кивнул.

— Поздравляю, — сказала Романова с довольной улыбкой. — Давно пора.

Джек нахмурился.  
— В каком смысле?

— Я просто о том, как это здорово: любить и быть любимым.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — слабо сказал Баки.

Романова глянула на него искоса.  
— Это могли бы быть мы, но ты все нос воротишь.

— Нет. Джек, останови машину. Меня всерьез сейчас вырвет.

Джек глянул на отражение Баки в зеркале заднего вида. Тот выглядел бледнее обычного. Джек свернул в ближайший проулок и остановил машину. Баки открыл дверь, высунулся и начал блевать.

— Что ты съел? — спросил Джек.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Баки, но Джек был уверен, что тот съел что-то, расстроившее его желудок. Он выглянул в окно.

— Это похоже на грейпфрут, — обвиняюще произнес он. — Тебе их нельзя.

Баки откинулся на сиденье и захлопнул дверь. Он все еще был бледным и потным.

— Грейпфрутовый сок. — Он закрыл глаза и прижал живую руку к животу. — В холодильнике была бутылка с надписью «Сэм», поэтому я ее выпил.

Джек закатил глаза и вывернул на дорогу.  
— Десять баксов на то, что он сделал это нарочно.

— Я его убью.

— Может, Роллинзу стоит отвезти тебя домой. — Романова рассматривала Баки с беспокойством. — Можем сходить в другой раз.

— Ничего, я очухаюсь, — отмахнулся Баки.

Джек припарковалась возле кофейни.  
— Я быстро.

— Принеси ему воды, — вслед ему велела Романова, когда он выбрался из машины. Он показал ей большой палец и поспешил внутрь.

Из-за того, что на дорогу ушло дополнительное время, Джек думал, что Брок будет ждать его уже избавившимся от фартука Старбакса. Он удивился, обнаружив его за кассой, разговаривающим с покупателем. Его руки были скрещены на груди, и он, сузив глаза, смотрел на клиента. Джек нахмурился, глядя на мужчину, опиравшегося на стойку бара; он был примерно одного роста с ним, у него были короткие каштановые волосы, высокие скулы и квадратный подбородок. Он с ухмылкой смотрел на Брока и держал картонный стакан, что означало, что свой кофе он уже получил; он тянул время, болтая с Броком и, судя по его выражению, разговор приятным не был.

—...Не задумываясь, если предложат хорошую цену, — услышал Джек слова Брока, подойдя к нему. Взгляд Брока метнулся к нему, но вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, как надеялся Джек, Брок лишь сильнее напрягся.

— Ага, — согласился незнакомец, пожав плечами. У него был сиплый голос. — Профдеформация.

— Привет. — Брок кивнул Джеку с вымученной улыбкой.

Джек нахмурился еще сильнее, но наклонился за поцелуем.  
— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил он.

Брок собирался ответить, но тут незнакомец присвистнул.

— Ты теперь встречаешься с копом? — Он оглядел Джека с ног до головы с похабной улыбкой. — Мило. Ты всерьез изменился, Костяшка.

Джек тоже присмотрелся. Мало кто мог понять, что он коп, когда он был в гражданской одежде. Джек не был экспертом, но костюм на незнакомце выглядел дорогим — это был не обыкновенный офисный работник. Джек был уверен, что никогда раньше не видел его в кофейне, хотя с другой стороны, у него ушло два года на то, чтобы обратить внимание на баристу. Парень мог быть постоянным клиентом, откуда Джеку знать.

— Ты кто? — спросил он.

— Старый друг, — поспешно вмешался Брок. — Который уже уходит.

Незнакомец фыркнул.  
— Ага, конечно. — Он надел темные очки и сделал глоток кофе. — Увидимся, бариста.

— Нет, не увидимся! — возмутился ему вслед Брок. Незнакомец помахал ему, не повернувшись, и вышел на солнечную улицу.

— Он тебя достает? — спросил Джек.

— Ничего серьезного, — чуть раздраженно ответил Брок. — Забудь про него. Куда мы едем?

— Это сюрприз. Тебе понравится.

Джек решил пока оставить тему «старого друга». Он не хотел расстраивать Брока еще сильнее.


	22. Хватайте ваши пушки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знакомство с Броком — это приключение

— Привет, Бак, — сказал Брок, устроившись на пассажирском сиденье. Он повернулся к Романовой. — Я тебя помню. Тебя зовут… — Он нахмурился. — Клянусь, на кончике языка крутится.

— Наташа Романова. — Она протянула руку, выглядя приятно удивленной самим фактом того, что Брок ее вообще вспомнил.

— Я знал, что начинается на Н! — Брок потряс ее руку. — Брок Рамлоу.

Дорога до стрельбища была долгой даже без пробок, в одну из которых они влипли через двадцать минут. Баки с Романовой начали болтать по-русски, сначала отметив, каким симпатичным оказался Брок, затем перейдя конкретно к его заднице (которая, по мнению Баки, была великолепной. Джек не подозревал, что тот был знатоком задниц), а затем обменялись ставками на то, насколько Джек в тайне был романтичным слюнтяем. Брок не понимал ни слова, и ему становилось все неуютнее, что не было необычной реакцией, как Джек давно заметил. Он ободряюще ему улыбнулся, и Брок улыбнулся в ответ, но остался напряженным. Возможно, он все еще был расстроен встречей со «старым другом».

— Ты когда-нибудь раньше держал пистолет? — спросила Романова, когда они наконец доехали до места.

— Э… нет, — ответил Брок.

Романова начала рассказывать о своих любимых пистолетах. Баки воспользовался тем, что они были заняты друг другом, и отвел Джека в сторону.

— Ты почему не присоединился к разговору по дороге? — спросил он. — Я ждал, когда ты сорвешься и скажешь что-нибудь.

— Броку было неловко, — сердито посмотрев на него, ответил Джек.

— В этом весь смысл!

— Я не хочу заставлять своего парня чувствовать себя неловко.

— Ну и ладно, боже. — Баки закатил глаза и пошел выбрать себе оружие на вечер. — Ты его, похоже, всерьез любишь.

Джек не смог сдержать улыбку. Он вернулся к Романовой, которая показывала разнообразные пистолеты, выставленные в стеклянных витринах.

— Я бы с удовольствием сорвала твой цветок непорочности, но позволю это сделать Роллинзу, — сказала она, взглянув на Джека.

Тот приподнял брови.  
— Ты это слышал, Брок? Она _позволит_ мне.

Брок фыркнул, повернувшись к нему с сияющими глазами. Джек был прав; ему явно здесь нравилось. Романова, ухмыльнувшись, закатила глаза и ушла.

— Не слушай ее. Это должен сделать я. Я лучше Джека. — Баки подошел к ним с автоматом «Медовый барсук» в руке.

— Учитывая, что я наполовину слеп, это не слишком большое достижение, — съязвил Джек. Но, по правде, Баки действительно никогда не промахивался.

— И он выберет что-нибудь скучное, — продолжил Баки. — Пойдем со мной, и я покажу тебе, как обращаться с этой красоткой. — Он поднял автомат.

— Ты пытаешься увести у меня парня? — спросил Джек с ноткой угрозы в голосе.

Баки вскинул руки, сдаваясь, и ушел к отсекам.

Джек выбрал глок, который Баки наверняка счел бы скучным, но ему было все равно. Он ему нравился, он знакомо ложился в ладонь. Когда он ставил руки Брока на рукоятке пистолета, то заметил небольшие синяки вокруг его запястий. Следы от наручников.

— Надо было сказать, что я слишком груб, — прошептал он в ухо Брока.

— Что? — Тот проследил за его взглядом и улыбнулся уголком рта. — В моем словаре нет понятия «слишком грубо». — Он подмигнул.

В груди Джека плеснуло жаром.  
— Готов?

Он сделал шаг назад и надел наушники. Брок надел свои и прицелился в мишень. У Джека отвисла челюсть, когда он увидел, как Брок пулю за пулей всаживает в десятку, с каждым выстрелом увеличивая дырку.

Брок повернулся к нему. У него на лице сияла широкая улыбка. Он стянул наушники на шею. Джек повторил его жест.

— Как я тебе? — спросил Брок.

— Ты уверен, что это твой первый раз?

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Новичкам везет.

— Впечатляет, — признал Джек. — Я себя чувствую совсем бесполезным.

Брок посмотрел на пистолет.  
— А как его обратно на предохранитель поставить?

Примерно через час они решили, что им хватит. Баки определенно выглядел счастливее, в его походке появилась легкость, как всегда случалось, когда ему удавалось пострелять во всякое. Брок тоже был взбудоражен, он подпрыгивал рядом с Джеком, как сгусток энергии. Его щеки раскраснелись, и Джек не мог удержать улыбки.

— Все твои друзья русские? — спросил Брок, когда Джек высадил Баки с Романовой на парковке возле участка, где они оставили свои машины.

— Только Романова. И она не мой друг, она с Баки, — ответил Джек, хотя Баки, пожалуй, с ним бы не согласился. Он повернул в район Брока. — Кажется, Баки жил в Санкт-Петербурге. Года три. Я не уверен, он не любит говорить о своем прошлом.

Брок хмыкнул.  
— Звучит похоже на кое-кого.

— Эй, я вкратце суммировал для тебя всю свою жизнь, — возразил Джек.

— Вкратце, — подчеркнул Брок. — И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты выбросил почти пять лет.

Джек напрягся. Он уже рассказал Броку больше, чем ему было комфортно.

— Кто бы говорил. Сколько я знаю о твоем прошлом? — уклонился он от ответа.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал.

Джек в самом деле не спрашивал. Не потому, что ему было не интересно, а потому, что он подумал: если Брок захочет ему что-то рассказать, то расскажет. Он никогда не лез к людям в душу, и большинство из того, что он знал про Брока, он почерпнул из своих наблюдений. Это означало, что он был знаком с расписанием Брока, вещами, которые тому нравились и не нравились, марками используемой им косметики; и был в процессе изучения того, что его заводило и отвращало. Но он почти ничего не знал о его прошлом, его мечтах, страхах, старых друзьях и других вещах, о которых он просто так не говорил.

Джек припарковался перед домом Брока. Тот отстегнулся и ждал, когда Джек сделает то же самое.

— Ты не зайдешь? — спросил Брок, когда Джек не двинулся с места.

Джек покачал головой. Было бы здорово зайти к нему, взять бутылку пива и забыть про нее, потерявшись в губах Брока. Но там была эта _проклятая кошка_.

— У меня дела, — сказал он.

Брок приподнял бровь.  
— Какие дела?

— Домашние дела. Я давно не выносил мусор. Он начинает вонять.

Брок сморщил нос.  
— Однажды я исполню свою мечту и выскребу твой гадючник, клянусь богом.

Джек хмыкнул.

— Я серьезно. Там сиять все будет, когда я закончу... ммф.

Брок издал одобрительный звук, когда Джек поцеловал его, и вернул поцелуй с энтузиазмом, толкаясь языком в его рот, почти улегшись ему на грудь. Джек подвинулся ближе, насколько ему позволял ремень безопасности, и обнял Брока за пояс. Тот переместился с его губ на подбородок, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев к его уху.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — пробормотал он.

— От нас обоих несет порохом.

Брок согласно помычал и принялся ласкать ртом его горло.

Джек отметил, что Брока возбуждает оружие. Обычно он так не заводился, когда они прощались в машине.

— Это просто чудесно, но либо я сейчас поеду домой, либо остаюсь здесь, а мне действительно надо позаботиться о делах.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился обо мне. — Ладони Брока скользнули под футболку Джека, и тот вздрогнул от прохладного прикосновения.

— Я тоже этого хочу. Завтра, хорошо? — Джек поцеловал его в губы и отодвинулся, вынимая руки Брока из-под своей футболки.

Брок надулся, но не стал возражать.  
— Ладно. Но не опаздывай, иначе я найду кого-нибудь еще, кто позаботится обо мне.

— Вот как? — Джек приподнял бровь. — Кого, интересно.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Вокруг полно высоких, темноволосых красавчиков. Ты не такой особенный. — Он подмигнул и выпрыгнул из машины. — Спокойной ночи!

Джек знал, что Брок пошутил, но его настроение испортилось. Он все равно улыбнулся Броку и помахал ему рукой, прежде чем завести машину и уехать в ночь.


	23. Беги от черепа с костями

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек кое-что узнает о Броке

Джек ухитрился полностью забыть о старом друге Брока, поэтому он скорее удивился, чем рассердился, увидев его возле Старбакса на следующее утро. Все же он вышел из машины и направился к нему. Схватив незнакомца за воротник ослепительно белой рубашки, Джек всадил его спиной в грязную бетонную стену раньше, чем тот успел что-то осознать. Шедшие по тротуару прохожие, увидев это, развернулись и поспешили прочь. Один из них наверняка позвонит в полицию, но Джеку было наплевать.

— Брок велел тебе проваливать, — прошипел Джек в лицо незнакомца.

Его противника, похоже, нападение абсолютно не затронуло, и он смотрел на Джека совершенно равнодушно.  
— Так вот как он теперь себя называет?

Джек ждал от него многого, но не этого. Он растерянно моргнул.  
— Что?

— Полагаю, это его настоящее имя, — невозмутимо произнес незнакомец. — Я его, правда, знал под другим. Кроссбоунс. Не совсем имя, как по мне.

У Джека вытянулось лицо.

— Слышал о нем, да? — Воспользовавшись его растерянностью, незнакомец оттолкнул его и, повернув голову, принялся изучать свой дорогой пиджак. — Кажется, я не нужен ему так сильно, как я думал. Он уже нашел себе телохранителя. — Он пожал плечами, поправил воротник и повернулся к Джеку, сунув руки в карманы брюк. — До встречи.

Джек потрясенно смотрел на него. Он наверняка соврал. Не было ни единого шанса, что Брок… Это наверняка просто совпадение, кто угодно мог ходить с таким прозвищем, в самом деле…

Он вошел в кофейню, едва не врезавшись в Брока, который разговаривал с высоким блондином в фартуке с лого старбакса. Джек посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые.

— А вот и ты, — произнес Брок. — Познакомься с моим лучшим другом, Клинтом.

Джек поднял взгляд и понял, что это тот самый бариста, который много недель назад сказал ему, что Брок заболел.

— Джек Роллинз, — сказал он, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Клинт Бартон. Приятно познакомиться.

Вошел новый покупатель, и Клинт отошел, чтобы заняться им.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Брок, двинувшись за Джеком к машине.

— Конечно. А что?

Джек отпер машину и уселся. Брок последовал его примеру.

— Обычно, даже если ты смотришь на всех так, словно хочешь их убить, ты никогда раньше так не смотрел на меня. До сих пор.

— Прости. — Джек поцеловал его в щеку, чтобы смягчить свою убийственную хмурость.

Он продолжал думать о сказанном незнакомцем по дороге к дому Брока. Не мог тот в самом деле говорить о Кроссбоунсе… Но зачем ему тогда вообще было упоминать эту кличку, если она не несла никакого смысла? Он уточнил, что Джек о нем слышал. Конечно, Джек слышал, он же коп. Каждый коп в городе слышал это имя. Но это не мог быть его Брок. Хотя… с другой стороны… его везение на стрельбище. Джек тоже был хорош в первый раз, но не настолько. Никто не мог быть настолько хорош, если не был близко знаком с оружием, из которого стрелял. Джек не знал, были ли у Брока причины врать об этом. Большая часть прошлого Брока оставалась ему неизвестной. Да, Джек никогда его не расспрашивал, наверное, стоило. Не для того, чтобы вызнать его тайны, но хотя бы понять, есть ли они у Брока вообще. Джек бросил на него взгляд и обнаружил, что тот выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Что? — спросил Джек.

— Ты мне что-то не говоришь.

— Ты прав. — Джек вздохнул. — Не волнуйся об этом. Это… работа.

И это было почти правдой. Брок кивнул и отвернулся к окну.

— Я знаю, что мы ничего не планировали на сегодня, но я думал, что ты хотя бы заглянешь на кофе, — сказал Брок, когда Джек припарковался у его дома и не стал выходить.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Тебе на работе кофе не хватает? — Он был уверен, что если поцелует Брока, то почувствует вкус кофе.

— Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под кофе. — Брок многозначительно поиграл бровями.

Джек фыркнул.  
— Я сегодня не могу, у меня дела.

Игривая улыбка Брока потускнела.  
— Домашние дела? Опять?

— Рабочие дела. Мне нужно кое-что доделать.

— Ты из-за Пегги, да? — Брок отвел взгляд и скрестил руки на груди.

— Конечно, нет, я ничего не имею против Пегги.

— Ага. Ладно. — Брок отстегнулся и открыл дверь. — Увидимся завтра. — Он вышел и хлопнул дверью, сильнее, чем было необходимо.

Джек вздохнул и покачал головой. Съехал с подъездной дорожки и свернул на ближайшую улицу, шедшую в сторону полицейского участка. Он не соврал — ему нужно было кое-что проверить.

Старк по-прежнему сидел в офисе, барабаня по клавиатуре с бешеной скоростью. Он не среагировал, когда Джек вошел. Тот сел за один из компьютеров, который Старк вроде не использовал (по крайней мере, он надеялся на это; он как-то видел, как Старк одновременно работал сразу за тремя). Он начал пролистывать старые дела примерно двухлетней давности. Нашел «Череп и Кости» и открыл двойным щелчком.

«Череп и Кости» было делом двух печально известных воров. Они были профи; они работали на протяжении восьми лет, насколько было известно полиции, и ни разу не попадались. Все, что у полиции на них было, — несколько видео с дорожных камер. Джек наклонился изучить зернистый снимок на первой странице. Двое парней перепрыгивали через забор. Один был выше ста восьмидесяти сантиметров, одет в черную толстовку и маску черепа — за это его и обозначили как Череп. Второй был ниже, но коренастее, на нем была такая же толстовка, маска с нарисованными на ней перекрещенными костями и рюкзак. Идиот, который вел их дело, решил прозвать его Кроссбоунсом. Видимо, парень как-то об этом узнал, счел идею подходящей, и начал пользоваться этой кличкой.

Видимо, его настоящее имя было Брок Рамлоу.

Джек не хотел в это верить. Проблема была в том, что, чем дольше он смотрел на снимок, тем более знакомой ему казалась фигура Кроссбоунса. Он не был таким мускулистым, как Брок, но фото сделали три года назад. Брок качался каждый день. Его тело обязано было измениться. И согласно скудной информации в деле, Кроссбоунс и Брок были одного роста.

Джек пролистал весь файл. Он никогда не занимался этим делом, но о некоторых кражах был наслышан. Последняя произошла два года назад, и сопровождалась убийством. Был застрелен пожилой мужчина. По мнению следователей, воры не ожидали, что жертва окажется дома, и убили его, либо из-за паники, либо из желания замести следы.

Джек нажал кнопку печати и откинулся на спинку кресла. Если Брок в самом деле был Кроссбоунсом… А чем дольше Джек об этом думал, тем сильнее в этом убеждался… Если Брок убил того человека…

В деле было около сорока страниц, на печать которых ушло время. Становилось поздно, но если Джеку повезет, Брок еще не лег спать. Он забрал распечатанные документы и ушел, не сказав ни слова. Старк, скорее всего, вообще не подозревал, что кто-то был рядом с ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брок Рамлоу и Тони Мастерс, он же Таскмастер (Надсмотрщик) имеют в комиксах общую историю. Брок был учеником Надсмотрщика, а позже стал инструктором в его школе. Автор является ярой фанаткой Надсмотрщика, и в ее хедканоне они друг друга знают и в киновселенной марвел. В этой истории полиция его называет Черепом, потому что это логично, но это один и тот же персонаж.


	24. Я буду рядом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конец одной истории — это начало другой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время признаний автора.  
Когда эта история только началась, она не планировалась такой длинной. Может быть, из семи глав, не больше. Но потом главы и идеи продолжили прибавляться, и чем длиннее была история, тем больше сомнений появлялось. К тринадцатой главе автор начал жалеть, что вообще начал это писать. До восемнадцатой главы существовала высокая вероятность совершенно другого финала.
> 
> Все дело в том, что автор считал Джека персонажем, который не заслуживает хорошего конца. Нельзя было, чтобы эта история несла ошибочный посыл: что сталкер, умышленно похитивший (в чем бы Джек не убеждал окружающих) предмет своей одержимости, будет за это вознагражден. К счастью, благодаря длине истории, у Джека было время и место вырасти и измениться. Автор решил, что Джек из первых частей точно не заслуживал приза, но более поздний Джек, который начал замечать, что он так же испорчен, как и все окружающие, и стал сожалеть о своих поступках, он хочет и меняется к лучшему. Этот Джек заслуживает шанса. Ему предстоит долгий путь, любовь не превратила его волшебным образом в хорошего человека, но теперь он может им стать. Ну или хотя бы попытаться.
> 
> Поставьте лайк оригинальной работе, чтобы автор знал, как вам понравилась эта история, и продолжил нас радовать!

В окнах Брока горел свет. Джек вылез из машины и позвонил в дверь. Брок открыл очень быстро.

— Ты задол… Джек. — Он выглядел удивленным. Он уже был в пижаме, влажные волосы были зачесаны назад. Он стискивал в пальцах телефон.

— Ты ждал кого-то другого? — спросил Джек, приподняв бровь, изучая его и пытаясь понять, не смотрит ли он на знаменитого преступника. Он выглядел таким невинным.

Брок раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Я никого не ждал. — Он впустил Джека. — Ты передумал? Плохая новость: я больше не в настроении играть.

— Хорошо. Так будет проще. — Брок посмотрел на него с растерянностью. — Я встретил сегодня твоего старого друга возле Старбакса. Он рассказал мне кое-что интересное про тебя.

Брок заметно окаменел. Затем скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте. Он прислонился к двери в попытке казаться безразличным.

— Правда? И что именно?

Джек не ответил; вместо этого он поднял руку с зажатой в ней пачкой распечатанных документов. Брок быстро пробежал глазами по первой странице, с его лица сошел цвет, как только он увидел фотографию, а потом название дела. Однако он продолжал удерживать нейтральное выражение лица, когда снова посмотрел на Джека.

— Интересное чтение, — сказал Джек, потому что Брок продолжал молчать. Теперь он был уверен на сто процентов, что разговаривал с Кроссбоунсом, а не с невинным гражданским лицом. Если бы Брок был невинным, он бы потребовал объяснений. — Здесь описано около тридцати пяти краж с проникновением и одно убийство. Весьма впечатляет. — Он наклонил бумаги так, чтобы взглянуть на фото. — Это ведь ты на снимке, да?

— Я этого больше не делаю, — единственное, что ответил Брок. Он по-прежнему был бледен, его голос был тих, а поза напряжена.

Джек ждал, что он будет все отрицать. Попытается объяснить. Даже разозлится, что Джек мог так плохо о нем думать. Но он спокойно стоял перед Джеком, признав то, в чем его обвинили.

— Ты планировал рассказать мне об этом? — спросил Джек. — Ты должен был понимать, что рано или поздно я об этом узнаю.

— Ты планировал рассказать мне о моем похищении? — уклонился Брок.

— Вообще-то да. Но было уже поздно, потому что ты сам все понял, и я, честно говоря, сожалею, что не рассказал сам. Но речь идет не обо мне. — Джек потряс распечаткой, чтобы привлечь внимание Брока к текущей проблеме.

Брок кинул на них короткий взгляд.  
— Джек, слушай, я не шутил, когда сказал тебе, что у меня было тяжелое и мрачное прошлое.

— Да, это я уже понял.

— Я тебе не врал. Ты не можешь на самом деле обвинять меня в том, что я что-то скрывал от тебя, ты никогда не спрашивал о моем прошлом. Что я должен был сказать? «Доброе утро, милый. Я бывший вор. Что будешь на завтрак?»

Брок никогда не называл его милым, но было не время для придирок.

— Бывший вор? Бывший вор это мало покрывает. Человек погиб.

— Это не я. Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но это не я его застрелил.

— Я тебе верю. — Джек опустил руку. Он снова посмотрел на фото, в этот раз сосредоточив внимание на более высоком парне. — Это он, да? Твой старый друг — Череп?

— Я не могу тебе сказать.

— Значит, он. Почему он здесь, что он от тебя хочет?

— Ничего.

— У тебя проблемы?

— Ничего такого, с чем я сам не справлюсь.

— Значит, проблемы. Он хочет, чтобы ты вернулся?

Брок с кривоватой улыбкой покачал головой.  
— Никто не хочет меня возвращать. Некоторые парни расстроились, когда я ушел, а теперь они узнали, где я живу. Череп приехал предупредить меня. Он не… — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Он больше чем друг для меня, поэтому если ты хочешь закрыть его… Не надо. Пожалуйста?

Джек не сдержал гримасы. Больше чем друг… Он должен был догадаться. Череп был высоким, темноволосым и красивым — у Брока определенно был определенный типаж. Ну, Стив соответствовал только двум пунктам из трех, но он, как Джек понял, вообще был не во вкусе Брока.

— Он мне жизнь спас, — продолжил Брок. — Я говорил тебе, что отец меня выгнал. Куда, по-твоему, я пошел? Я годами жил на улице. Научился многим вещам не потому, что хотел, но для того, чтобы выжить. Я вскоре начал общаться с некоторыми… серыми личностями. Череп был среди них. Он увидел, как я хорош, и предложил мне дело. Мы не просто крали драгоценности, или телевизоры, или вроде того. Мы брали коллекционные монеты, редкие камни и книги… Вещи, которые богатые люди хотели, но не могли заполучить, потому что кто-то заполучил их первыми. Они выходили с нами на связь и давали наводку, нашей задачей было украсть.

Джек кивнул. Это в полиции знали.

— Мы заработали гору денег. Оглянись; ты думаешь, я бы смог заработать на такой дом, подавая кофе в Старбаксе?

Дом Брока был не таким уж особенным, он был размером со стандартную квартиру на две спальни, но находился в хорошем районе, где все, похоже, было дорогим. Джек знал, что едва бы смог позволить себе снимать такой, не говоря уже о покупке.

— Если бы не Череп, кто знает, что бы со мной случилось. Я бы, наверное, по-прежнему бродяжничал. Или умер от голода.

— Да, да, парень идеален, я понял.

Ну ладно, может быть, Джек ревновал. Он считал, что у него было на это право, учитывая, что Брок говорил о своем бывшем так, словно тот был лучшим, что случилось в его жизни. По крайней мере, Джек надеялся, что Череп был окончательно бывшим, а не периодически возвращавшимся партнером.

— Так… — Брок опустил глаза и протянул руки, в одной по-прежнему сжимая телефон, вторую стиснув в кулак. — Давай покончим с этим. Я знаю, что наручники при тебе, поэтому просто…

Джек смотрел на него с тяжелым сердцем, вглядываясь в позу полного подчинения и болезненное выражение лица. Он отложил бумаги на край стола. Высвободил из ладони Брока телефон и положил его на документы. Затем накрыл кулаки Брока своими ладонями и принялся разминать их, пока тот не расслабил пальцы.

— Что ты?.. — Брок потерянно посмотрел на него. — Но… я же признался…

— Я слышал.

— Ты меня не арестуешь? Это же вроде твоя работа… — Брок все еще был на взводе, но его губы начали подрагивать в попытке сформировать улыбку.

— Я занимаюсь перестрелками, домашним насилием и иногда уговариваю людей не убивать себя. Я не следователь, Брок, и это не мое дело. Если идиот, который вел его, оказался таким плохим, что не смог выйти на вас двоих, то это не моя проблема. Я пришел услышать правду. И убедиться, что у тебя нет неприятностей.

Брок судорожно выдохнул, скользнул в объятия Джека и крепко его сжал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь.

— Ты напугал меня, сукин сын. Я подумал, что потерял тебя, — приглушенно произнес он.

Джек коротко улыбнулся.  
— Ты простил, что я тебя похитил. Мне плевать, что ты был вором. Мне было бы плевать, даже если бы это ты убил того человека.

— Это был я.

Джек окаменел. Почувствовав, что он напрягся, Брок крепче сжал руки вокруг него. Джек чувствовал, как колотится сердце в его груди. Он обнял Брока за пояс, чтобы успокоить, и почувствовал горячее прикосновение его выдоха.

— Я не хотел. Я запаниковал и выстрелил. Мне до сих пор кошмары снятся. — Брок глубоко вдохнул и отпустил Джека, отступив на шаг. На его щеки вернулся цвет. — Поэтому я ушел. — Он стал откровеннее, осознав, что Джек его примет, чтобы он ни рассказал. — Это было как сигнал будильника. Я так погряз в этой… работе… что не заметил, когда она перестала быть методом выживания и стала образом жизни. Я захотел измениться. Я захотел стать хорошим человеком.

— Ты поэтому так долго пробыл со Стивом, — понял Джек.

— Да, — согласился Брок. — Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это был еще один дерьмовый поступок с моей стороны. Я его не заслуживал. Сколько бы я ни пытался, я не мог полноценно оценить доброту его сердца.

— Ну, я не жалуюсь, — тихо пробормотал Джек. Брок легко толкнул его одной рукой, но он улыбался. — Значит, эти парни тебя нашли…

— Я знаю, что вел себя как полный слабак, но я на самом деле покрепче. — Брок подмигнул. — Я справлюсь. Мне не нужен коп в этом месиве.

— Я не только коп.

— Ага, ты еще и мой чрезмерно заботливый парень. Вот что я тебе скажу: я позволю тебе их покалечить, если они окажутся настолько тупыми, что полезут на меня в твоем присутствии. Только не запирай меня больше в шкафу, и все будет замечательно. — Брок похлопал его по руке, потом опустил ладонь и переплел их пальцы. — Теперь, раз ты здесь… Ты останешься? — спросил он, добавив в голос хрипотцы и обещая взглядом разврат.

Джеку не нужно было вспоминать про кошку, его глаза уже слезились.  
— Наверное, не стоит, — медленно сказал он, вытирая их.

Брок перестал улыбаться.  
— Ты думал про нас всерьез?

Джек нахмурился.  
— Конечно.

— Тогда как ты себе представляешь нашу совместную жизнь?

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем. Не волнуйся об этом. Посмотри, через что мы уже прошли. Думаешь, нас сможет остановить моя дурацкая аллергия?

Уголки рта Брока приподнялись.  
— Я знаю, что это звучит по-дурацки, но это проблема.

— Давай отложим решение этого вопроса, пока что-нибудь не придумаем. Я тебя завтра к себе заберу. — Джек накрыл его щеку ладонью и наклонился поцеловать.

Брок улыбнулся ему в рот.  
— Чудненько. Я наконец-то смогу у тебя прибраться.

Джек хохотнул и пожелал Броку спокойной ночи перед уходом. У них все будет хорошо, думал он по дороге к машине. Легко не будет, но любовь — это не только цветы и красивые слова, это тяжелая работа. В конце концов, если ничего не получится, Джек всегда может похитить кошку.

У них все будет хорошо.


End file.
